


Radioactive

by Anayance



Series: Some Nights [3]
Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek presenta a Sleepy Beauty xD, Drama, El futuro a veces es..., Fenix - Freeform, Las parejas de por vida son solo hasta la muerte, Magia, Multi, Nacimiento de un nuevo amor, Ocean es un sociópata, Romance, Viajes en el tiempo, Y Stiles podría ser su príncipe Phillip, ¿Infidelidad?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anayance/pseuds/Anayance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luego de desaparecer de su boda y aparecer en un lugar completamente distinto, Ariadna debe enfrentar un complicado problema. Mientras, en la casa Argent, la manada busca una explicación lógica a lo que está sucediendo y tendrán que unirse realmente si quieren que todo vuelva a la normalidad y poder aspirar a un final feliz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Demons

Chris le quitó el seguro a su arma y suspiró profundo, mientras Derek se apoyaba en el umbral de la puerta y Peter miraba a Claire ceñudo. Allison se mordió el labio y observó a Scott, dubitativa, pero el moreno simplemente se encogió de hombros, resoplando.

-Sólo dispárale- bufó entonces Stiles, capturando la atención de todos- Estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí, así que o le disparas o la encierras en el sótano igual como hicieron con Aiden, pero no podemos seguir esperando a que la señorita nos responda. Tenemos que encontrar a Ariadna.

-Ya la escuchaste, Stiles- repuso Lydia- No encontraremos a Ariadna

-Claro…- suspiró el adolescente

-Pienso igual que Stiles- repuso entonces Isaac, cruzándose de brazos- Lo importante ahora es Ariadna y…- frunció el ceño cuando vio que Claire sonrió y sacudió la cabeza sutilmente- ¿Algún pensamiento importante?

-Nada en particular- repuso la joven, encogiéndose de hombros- Pero tienen razón… pueden dejarme encerrada en el sótano, dejar a alguien custodiándome y luego ustedes ir a perder el tiempo buscando a la tal Ariadna. Probablemente a estas alturas ya haya sido capturada por el mismo sujeto que destruyó mi manada.

-¿Qué sujeto?- preguntó entonces Derek, incorporándose y apartándose del umbral.

-Ocean… un hechicero- repuso Claire- Él… se obsesionó con una chica de mi manada, pero ella ya estaba enamorada de alguien más, así que… Ocean le declaró la guerra a la manada entera.

-¿Por amor?- bufó Jackson- UN hechicero, destruyó una manada ENTERA… ¿Por amor?

-Por capricho, más bien- repuso Calíope- Ha estado “enamorado” de al menos tres chicas de mi manada. Eso no es amor…

-¿Un hechicero?- intervino Stiles, frunciendo el ceño y miró al resto de la manada- Ariadna tenía este extraño presentimiento que involucraba brujas, por algo de una premonición que recibió a los 4 años.

-¿Cuándo será el día que Beacon Hills esté libre de bichos raros?- bufó Chris y se volteó hacia Derek- Sin ofender.

-Ni bichos ni raros, así que no nos llega- repuso el alfa, encogiéndose de hombros- Bien… dividámonos- indicó entonces- Que unos se queden con nuestra invitada de honor, y el resto nos vamos a buscar a Ariadna- miró a Peter- Quizá deberíamos comenzar por la habitación, para seguir su esencia- el aludido asintió y se dirigió a la segunda planta.

-Supongo que los humanos nos quedamos- acotó Chris, mirando a Derek.

-Me llevo a Stiles- el sheriff le dirigió una intensa mirada al alfa- Stiles tiene una… conexión con Ariadna, puede ser útil en su búsqueda- el hombre miró a Stiles, quien asintió.

-Puede ser peligroso- dijo entonces Claire y los presentes la miraron interrogativos- No saben si Ocean está ahí fuera, y llevar a un humano común y corriente puede ser peligroso.

-Si es hechicero, será peligroso para cualquiera- bufó Stiles, rodando los ojos y saliendo del garaje.

-Me quedaré en lugar de Stiles- acotó entonces Isaac, mirando a Derek, quien asintió conforme.

-De acuerdo… intentaremos volver pronto- dijo Derek finalmente y salió del garaje, junto a Jackson, Boyd y Erica.

-Quisiera poder hablar a solas con Lydia- dijo luego de un momento Calíope, llamando la atención de los que quedaban en el garaje, quienes la miraron como si estuviera loca.

-Sí… me temo que no estás en posición de hacer peticiones- repuso Isaac, acercándose.

-No, espera- lo detuvo la pelirroja, parándose junto a él y mirando evaluativa a la morena- ¿Por qué? Es decir… si tienes un muy buen argumento para querer hablar conmigo, a solas, puede que lo piense.

-Porque el watcher de mi manada dijo que sólo podía confiar en ti y en Stiles… pero me parece que él no tiene muchas ganas de escucharme- replicó Claire- Y si voy a confiar en alguien, seguiré los consejos de mi watcher. Todos los demás en la habitación quieren clavarme una daga bañada de acónito en los ojos, tú… tú pareces más dispuesta a escuchar antes de atacar.

-Creo que conoce a Lydia… sabe exactamente cómo hacerle la pelota- bufó Isaac y la pelirroja lo miró ceñuda- Ha dicho precisamente lo que querías escuchar, Lyd!

-Sólo por eso… voy a escucharla- replicó Lydia, sacudiendo el cabello y miró a Chris, quien los observaba imperturbable- ¿Hay alguna ballesta con dardos de acónito?- el cazador asintió y le pidió la ballesta a Allison, quien se la entregó. Lydia la recibió y miró a Claire- Muy bien… ellos se irán sólo hasta la cocina, yo estaré a una distancia prudencial apuntándote en todo momento. El más mínimo movimiento en falso, y tendrás un maravilloso dardo clavado entre ceja y ceja. Así que espero que seas una experta en simular ser una estatua, porque consideraré todo movimiento como movimiento en falso.

-Trato- asintió Claire, conforme.

-De acuerdo- asintió entonces Lydia y miró a los demás, instándolos a dejar el garaje.

-Lyd, ¿Estás segura?- Isaac la miró, dudoso y ella asintió firme.

-La verdad es que está equivocada- musitó y el rubio frunció el ceño- He estado silenciosa porque he estado pensando en todas las formas de matarla de una buena vez, así que estaré ansiando ese mínimo movimiento para tener una razón por la cual dispararle- esbozó una sonrisa superior y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla- Tranquilo, he aprendido a defenderme del mejor- Isaac asintió, conforme, y salió junto a Allison- Muy bien… ¿De qué quieres hablar?

-Bien, Lydia… ahora necesito que realmente me escuches sin interrumpir- comenzó Claire y la pelirroja frunció el ceño ante el tono de familiaridad que empleaba- Realmente quiero que no interrumpas, y una vez que termine de contarte todo… podrás hacer todas las preguntas que quieras.- Lydia frunció el ceño, dudosa, pero finalmente asintió, curiosa.

*******

 

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Derek miró a Peter, fastidiado- ¿Cómo que su esencia no está?

-Es… es completamente extraño- bufó el rubio, recorriendo la habitación de punta a punta- Su esencia está aquí… pero no va en ninguna dirección. Es como… como si se hubiera…

-¿Evaporado?- inquirió Stiles, frunciendo el ceño y Peter asintió suavemente- ¿Qué tal si ella se convirtió en fénix? Tal vez no puedes seguir su esencia…

-Puedo hacerlo- afirmó Peter- La primera vez que se transformó, mientras la íbamos siguiendo, podía sentirla.

-¿Entonces qué? Nadie simplemente se… desintegra- musitó Erica, terminando de acomodarse la chaqueta que se había puesto encima al cambiarse de ropa para salir a la búsqueda.

-Si la chica esa tiene razón- intervino Boyd- Si ese hechicero está en Beacon Hills… podría él teletransportar a Ariadna?- todos se miraron dudosos.

-Nunca he conocido a un hechicero, ni me he topado con brujas en toda mi vida- replicó Peter, cruzándose de brazos y miró a Stiles- ¿Has visto algo de eso en alguno de los libros?

-Supongo que habrá algo- respondió el castaño, encogiéndose de hombros- Pero nunca he prestado atención.

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Nos quedamos a revisar los libros o simplemente salimos?- inquirió Scott cuando Allison llegó a su lado y el moreno la miró interesado.

-Beacon Hills es demasiado grande- repuso entonces Derek- Nos tomará demasiado tiempo buscar a ciegas.

-Podemos probar el brillo tornasol- intervino Jake y todos lo miraron interrogativos- ¿Recuerdan cuando apenas llegué? Ariadna comenzó a brillar por mi cercanía. Es algo así como una “brújula” para nosotros. Si me concentro, puedo “brillar” cuando esté cerca de ella.

-¿Es igual, no?- intervino Danny y el fénix lo observó- Brillarás cuando estés cerca de ella… y no sabemos dónde está exactamente.

-Ok, voy a buscar en los libros- soltó entonces Stiles, resoplando ruidosamente- No sacamos nada de pie aquí buscando soluciones que no llevan a ninguna parte- puntualizó, deteniéndose frente a Allison- ¿Qué haces aquí?- la chica lo miró, con aire ofendido.

-Venía a ver si tenían algún avance- respondió, encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Ha dicho algo la tal Claire?- inquirió Peter

-Ella… ella pidió hablar a solas con Lydia…

-¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ???!!!- todos exclamaron a la vez, mirando a la adolescente como si fuera un ente de otro planeta.

-Lydia está bien- replicó Allison, frunciendo el ceño- Quizá ella pueda sonsacarle algo más de lo que hemos hecho nosotros. Lydia maneja muy bien una ballesta, y en este momento está apuntándole un dardo cargado de acónito.

-Allison tiene razón- Isaac entró a la habitación, serio- Lydia sabe defenderse, y es posible que pueda sonsacar algo de información.

-¿Creen que esté involucrada en la desaparición de Ary?- preguntó Stiles, dudoso.

-Aparece justo cuando desaparece Ariadna? Me resulta algo extraño pensar que fue sólo coincidencia- respondió Allison- Pero… es extraño.

-¿El qué?- pregunto Scott, mirándola.

-Es… ella me resulta familiar. Como si algo muy dentro me dijera que es de confianza- explicó Allison.

-Me pasa igual- asintió Stiles y Derek lo miró ceñudo- Y eso no me gusta nada… ¿Qué tal si la hechicera o bruja es ella y nos está causando esto? Como sea- resopló entonces, sacudiendo la cabeza- Allison, ¿Me ayudas a buscar cualquier cosa relacionada con brujas y hechiceros en los libros de la biblioteca?- pidió y la adolescente asintió

-Ayudaré también… supongo que es lo más útil que puedo hacer- sonrió Danny, uniéndose a ellos y los tres bajaron hasta la primera planta.

-Iré a recorrer el bosque- dijo entonces Peter- Tal vez encuentre algún rastro

-Vamos contigo- indicó Boyd y Erica asintió junto a él

-Iré a ver cómo va todo con Lydia- musitó Isaac y tanto Jackson como Derek se le unieron, mientras Jake decidió unirse a Stiles, Allison y Danny.

Los tres hombres lobos llegaron a la cocina, donde Melissa había preparado algo de té y les sirvió, indicando que al parecer la conversación aún seguía. Chris permanecía en silencio, mirando la superficie sobre la isla de la cocina, como si en algún momento fuera a encontrar la respuesta a sus problemas allí.

-Si una manada fue separada, y hay un hechicero dando vueltas, ¿Corremos riesgo de que otros cazadores lleguen a Beacon Hills?- preguntó entonces Derek, y el cazador alzó la vista, negando con la cabeza.

-Los viajes que he estado haciendo a Washington, han sido para reunirme con los líderes de los grupos de cazadores en el país- explicó Chris, suspirando- Les he explicado la situación de Beacon Hills, y han aceptado mi trato: sólo los Argent cazaremos en esta zona, a menos que surjan problemas y entonces contactaremos con la red de cazadores para buscar ayuda.

-Eso es… excelente- asintió Jackson- ¿Cómo se tomaron los demás cazadores el saber sobre la manada de Beacon Hills?

-Estaban más que sorprendidos- afirmó Chris, bebiendo un sorbo de su té- Me tomó bastante tiempo convencerlos, por eso debí viajar tanto.

En ese momento Lydia regresó a la cocina, con un aspecto levemente consternado, y Claire entró tras ella. Todos miraron a la pelirroja, interrogativos.

-¿Lyd?- inquirió Isaac, mirando a la chica, quien lo miró por un momento para luego dirigir la vista hacia Derek

-Ella debe quedarse- suspiró y el alfa enarcó una ceja- Confía en mí, Derek… debe quedarse.

Todos se miraron unos a otros, con una sola pregunta en mente: ¿Qué podría haber dicho Claire para conseguir que Lydia abogara por ella?

-Lydia- intervino entonces Jackson, mirándola ceñudo- ¿Por qué deberíamos confiar en ella?- la pelirroja suspiró profundamente.

-Sólo confía en mí, Jackson- respondió, tranquila- Ella es de confianza

-Pues no eres quien toma las decisiones- Stiles había llegado a la cocina y miraba a Lydia con inquina- Derek y Scott son los alfas, son ellos quienes deben tomar la decisión, y hasta donde sabemos, esta chica puede ser la bruja y pudo haberte lavado el cerebro- el castaño miró a Derek, completamente serio- ¿Y bien?

-Stiles tiene razón, Lydia- acotó el alfa, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Scott, expresando su conformidad.

-Es lo que puedo decir- afirmó entonces la pelirroja, sentándose sobre uno de los taburetes, con un extraño gesto de agobio en el rostro- Es de confianza. Allá ustedes si quieren encerrarla en el sótano, pero eso no traerá a Ariadna de vuelta.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir?!- espetó Stiles, perdiendo los estribos y acercándose peligrosamente hacia la pelirroja, pero Jackson e Isaac le impidieron el paso- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? ¿Cómo demonios pudo convencerte tanto y por qué estás tan segura de que Ariadna no regresará?

-Envié mi carta de postulación a la MIT hace un mes- musitó entonces Lydia y todos la miraron sorprendidos- Ni siquiera mi madre lo sabe, nadie lo sabía hasta ahora… excepto por ella- señaló a Claire, quien se había mantenido en completo silencio.

-¡Es una bruja, Lydia, por Dios! ¡Por supuesto que lo sabe!- gimió Stiles, completamente agitado.

-¡Pues ya he dicho lo que tengo que decir!- bufó Lydia, levantándose y mirándolo con rabia- Ahora les queda a ustedes tomar la decisión, pero yo no seré parte de nada más- suspiró profundo y tragó saliva- Y… por último…- volvió a suspirar, apretando los puños con fuerza- Isaac…- el aludido la miró, interrogativo- Terminamos- puntualizó, antes de salir de la cocina rumbo a la sala de estar, dejando un incómodo y sepulcral silencio tras ella.

****

 

Ariadna se tambaleó peligrosamente, mareada y terriblemente confundida, sintiendo que la boca se le secaba de golpe y el aire ya no llegaba a sus pulmones. Aquello no podía ser posible. Probablemente se habría desmayado por la ansiedad, ¿Verdad? Aquello tenía que ser un sueño. Indudablemente era un sueño.

-¿Estás bien?- él la miró, interrogativo, con la esperanza tiñéndole la mirada, y la joven boqueó en busca de aire.

-¿Qué si estoy bien?- gimió, respirando profundo, en un intento de calmar el ataque de pánico que le estaba escalando por las piernas- ¿Qué es esto?

-¿Literalmente?- musitó él, mirando alrededor, tambaleando la cabeza- Nuestra guarida, por llamarlo de alguna forma- Ariadna frunció el ceño- Me imagino que debe ser choqueante- la joven enarcó una ceja- Bastante… pero… no estás soñando, ni estás teniendo alucinaciones… y realmente lamento lo que hice, en serio- se restregó las manos con fuerza- Supongo que fue un error de cálculo… la idea es que Claire llegara a Beacon Hills **después** de tu boda… no durante ella.

-Ary, todo está bien, de verdad- el otro sujeto se acercó con paso rápido y se quitó la capucha, deteniéndose ante la luz y Ariadna soltó un pequeño grito de terror, porque… no… esto no podía estar pasando. Era IMPOSIBLE!

-¿Quién es Claire?- preguntó entonces, recomponiéndose y mirando a la pareja algo asustada.

-Eso es bueno… preguntas quién es Claire en vez de preguntas mucho más profundas- Ariadna lo miró ceñuda- Vale, vale… fuera sarcasmo… Claire es… un ser querido- la joven torció el gesto, mirándolo severa- No puedo contarte más, lo juro, lo siento, quisiera, pero…

-¿Es esto una broma?- preguntó entonces Ariadna- Porque… es... bastante mala… y cruel… y yo debería estar casándome en estos momentos.

-Bueno… la boda… como que… se suspende- sonrió el sujeto.

-Se cancela- susurró el otro, casi inaudiblemente

-Se suspende!

-Cállense los dos!- gimió Ariadna, comenzando a dar vueltas de un lado a otro, mesándose el puente de la nariz- ¿Dónde estoy?

-Beacon Hills- la joven lo miró, ceñuda- Creo que la pregunta correcta es “¿En qué año estoy?”- Ariadna abrió la boca, pero nada salió de su garganta y volvió a cerrar la boca, aturdida.- Y si te lo preguntas… estamos un poquito… adelante.

-Stiles- suspiró ella, bajando el rostro- Porque… eres Stiles…

-Yep- afirmó él, sonriendo como si la joven hubiera resuelto un complicado puzzle

-¿Qué hago en el futuro? ¿Y cómo demonios me has traído hasta aquí?

-Digamos que… he aprendido algunos trucos con el tiempo- sonrió Stiles- Y es una larga historia acerca de qué haces aquí… de hecho iba a traer a Allison al principio, pero podría ser un poco complicado, porque la Allison de aquí aún está con nosotros y sería un rollo difícil ver eso de que si dos cuerpos pueden compartir el mismo espacio, ya sabes…

-Stiles- lo silenció Ariadna, deteniéndose frente a él- Espero… exijo que me cuentes toda la grandiosa historia de qué demonios hago aquí- Stiles asintió, sopesando las opciones- Pero, de verdad, necesito que te calles y me respondas sólo dos preguntas más, muy específicamente, es decir… no te vayas por las ramas- el castaño volvió a asentir- Son tres… preguntas, en realidad- él volvió a asentir y Ariadna suspiró- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Treinta y siete muy bien llevados años- sonrió Stiles, moviendo sugerentemente las cejas y Ariadna rodó los ojos.

-De acuerdo- suspiró- Has dicho que no podías traer a Allison, porque la Allison de este tiempo aún está aquí- Stiles asintió, arrugando la nariz, previendo hacia donde iba la pregunta- ¿Dónde está la Ariadna de este tiempo?

.¿Podemos dejar eso para la larga y grandiosa historia de después?- contra preguntó Stiles, torciendo el gesto- Pero… puedo decirte… que no estás aquí- Ariadna suspiró profundamente y asintió- ¿Y tu última pregunta?- Ariadna entrecerró los ojos y lo miró seriamente.

-¿Por qué Isaac ha insinuado que mi boda se va a cancelar?- definitivamente esta pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Stiles, quien aspiró en busca de aire y miró al rubio, quien desvió la mirada.

-Seeee…. Eso….- balbuceó Stiles- Es… algo… difícil de explicar… es algo…- Ariadna enarcó una ceja- ¿Quieres comer algo? Has de estar famélica, te apuesto- sonrió entonces, tomándola por los hombros y prácticamente arrastrándola hacia una puerta- Además, estoy seguro de que quieres ver a los demás, todos están esperando.- Ariadna se volteó apenas a mirar a Isaac, en busca de alguna explicación, pero el rubio se encogió de hombros.

Caminaron por estrechos pasillos, que a Ariadna no se le hacían familiares de nada y finalmente se detuvieron en una enorme habitación circular, donde varios de los presentes voltearon a mirar hacia los recién llegados.

-¡Ary!- la joven ni siquiera alcanzo a prepararse porque alguien la rodeó fuertemente en un abrazo, apretándola contra sí, y Ariadna tuvo que jadear pidiendo aire porque casi no podía respirar- Lo siento, lo siento- Allison se apartó apenas y la miró, como se mira a alguien a quien no ves desde hace demasiado tiempo, y Ariadna no quiso detenerse a pensar en esto.

-Así que lo conseguiste, Stiles- Scott llegó junto a ellos y le palmeó el hombro al castaño, para luego abrazar, más suavemente, a Ariadna- Es realmente bueno volver a verte- sonrió.

Ariadna asintió levemente, notando cómo el paso de los años se notaba en todos ellos. La mirada más madura, la voz más firme, las pequeñas arrugas en los ojos al sonreír. La joven miró alrededor, observando a los demás presentes, quienes los observaban sin un atisbo de reconocimiento. Y Ariadna lo entendía. No conocía a ninguno de ellos como para que se entusiasmaran por su llegada.

-¿Dónde están los demás?- interrogó entonces y todos miraron a Stiles, como si él fuera el que da las órdenes y decide qué se le dice y qué no a la recién llegada.

-Un breve resumen: tu tío debe estar por llegar de la cacería a la que fue con algunos cazadores; mi padre debe estar en la biblioteca, revisando el papeleo, lo de siempre; Melissa está en la enfermería, tenemos dos heridos y ha estado casi dos días sin dormir cuidándolos- explicó Stiles, contabilizando las personas con sus dedos- Jake y Danny están de viaje en Francia, recibimos noticias de la posibilidad de más fénix, así que han ido a investigar- continuó Stiles, entrecerrando los ojos, midiendo si le faltaba alguien más- Y eso… sería- finalizó, volviendo a sonreír y mirando a la joven, a quien le faltaba la mitad de la manada en aquella contabilidad.

-¿Qué hay de Erica, Boyd, Peter, Lydia, Jackson, Derek, Laura?- preguntó entonces

-Ehhh, bueno…- titubeó Stiles, con su eterna expresión de “¿Cómo mierda explico esto?”- ¿Recuerdas la larga y grandiosa historia que tengo pendiente contarte?- la joven asintió quedamente- Ellos pertenecen a esa historia.

-En fin, debes estar hambrienta- sonrió entonces Allison y tomó por los hombros a Ariadna, llevándola hacia una pequeña mesa apegada a una de las paredes de la habitación- Y tendremos que buscarte algo de ropa también… ¡SANTO DIOS, STILES!- Allison frenó bruscamente y se giró a mirar al castaño, quien enarcó las cejas- Ahora lo recuerdo! La sacaste de su boda con Peter! Dijiste que sería después!- se quejó, mirándolo molesta.

-Un pequeñito error de cálculo- se excusó Stiles, encogiéndose de hombros- Iré a acondicionar alguna habitación para que descanse. Nos vemos luego!- susurró, saliendo rápidamente de la habitación. Isaac lo siguió con la vista y tras sacudir la cabeza se dirigió hacia la mesa donde se hallaban Ariadna y Scott, pero Stiles volvió tras sus pasos y lo agarró del cuello- Y tú vienes conmigo- indicó, firme.

-Es completamente comprensible que estés alucinando- sonrió Scott, mientras Allison les servía unos macarrones con queso- Cuando supimos que Stiles podía hacerlo… todos nos imaginamos este momento.

-Aunque lo imaginábamos conmigo- explicó Allison, mientras Ariadna comenzaba a comer, porque, sí, estaba famélica- Stiles dijo que me traería a mí, pero finalmente decidió que podía ser arriesgado, estando yo aquí y todo eso- Allison apoyó el mentón en su mano y suspiró- Es… es genial volver a verte… aun con tu expresión de terror en la cara y eso.

-Sí… lo siento… sigo un poco confundida, y la verdad es que si no estoy sufriendo un ataque de pánico en este momento es porque mi cerebro se olvidó de funcionar- susurró Ariadna, suspirando profundo.

-Tranquila, es comprensible- asintió Scott- Habría pagado por ver tu cara al ver a Stiles con veinte años encima- sonrió

-Sí, fue un poco… aturdidor- musitó Ariadna, finalizando su plato de ravioles- ¿Qué es este lugar, de todas formas?

-Es la casa Hale- afirmó Scott y la joven lo miró ceñuda- Su… subterráneo, para ser exactos. Estuvimos trabajando en esto por casi un año… es el único lugar a salvo de Ocean

-¿Ocean es el malo de turno?- inquirió Ariadna y La pareja asintió.

-Hechicero… asqueroso, cruel, manipulador… una bestia- bufó Scott- Nos odia más que Ethan, Evan y Aiden juntos.

-¿Él mató al resto?- preguntó entonces Ariadna, con tono inocente y Scott la miró, enarcando una ceja, para luego sonreír.

-No, ya no soy ese Scott que soltaba la lengua sin siquiera darse cuenta- suspiró- Supongo que tendrás más suerte con Isaac- la joven enarcó una ceja- Él fue el que aconsejó y votó a favor de la moción de contarte todo de inmediato. El ÚNICO que lo hizo.- Ariadna asintió, aún con su aire inocente.

-¿Por qué Peter no está con nosotros?- preguntó entonces, llevándose el vaso de agua que le había servido Allison a los labios, bebiendo un sorbo, como si estuviera completamente desinteresada de la respuesta. Pero la pareja la miró enarcando una ceja, como si fueran algo de “gesto sincronizado” o algo por el estilo.- De acuerdo- suspiró- Supongo que esperaré hasta la larga y grandiosa historia- bufó, cruzándose de brazos.

-Vamos, te conseguiremos algo de ropa para que puedas andar más cómodamente- sonrió Allison, levantándose de su asiento- Luego podemos ir a ver a los demás. Estarán felices de volver a verte.

Ariadna asintió y se levantó de su lugar, siguiendo a Allison a través de los estrechos pasillos. Allison la guió, doblando en bastantes esquinas, hasta llegar a una habitación pequeña, pero que parecía bastante cómoda, y si no fuera por la ausencia de luz natural, podía bien parecer una habitación matrimonial común y corriente.

-¿Todos viven aquí?- interrogó Ariadna, mirando alrededor y Allison negó con la cabeza, mientras abría un enorme baúl a los pies de la cama.

-Los túneles se mueven por casi todo el condado- explicó- Cuando terminaron el subterráneo de la casa Hale, Derek decidió que quizá sería buena idea continuar los túneles, hacer una gran red, por si algún día se necesitaba ocupar- Allison sonrió, sacando algo de ropa del baúl- Y tuvo razón en ello. Stiles ha protegido todo, para que Ocean no pueda llegar a nosotros. La casa comunica con la vieja estación de trenes, la casa Argent, la casa Stilinski y la casa McCall. Todos perfectamente acondicionados para que podamos vivir cómodamente.- cerró la tapa del baúl y miró la ropa que había sacado- Supongo que aún te quedará bien… quiero decir…- Allison sacudió la cabeza- Es tu ropa… la que usabas…

-Guardabas mi ropa en tu cuarto?- musitó Ariadna, sin querer detenerse aún en el motivo por el cual ella ya no estaba en el futuro.

-Oh, no, este era tu cuarto- musitó Allison, mirando alrededor.

-Oh, lo siento, yo no…- Isaac se detuvo a la puerta y las observó, con mirada cautelosa- Allison… Ariadna

-Isaac- sonrió Allison

-Sólo venía por mi libro- suspiró Isaac, entrando y sacando un viejo libro de encima de la mesita de noche y volvió a salir. Ariadna se quedó mirando la puerta, ceñuda.

-¿Allison?- susurró, volviéndose hacia su prima y ésta la miró interrogativa, casi como si quisiera hacer parecer que nada de lo que acababa de ocurrir había sucedido- ¿Por qué Isaac ha venido a buscar un libro a la que era MI habitación?- Allison abrió la boca, pero luego la cerró, como si estuviera buscando la respuesta adecuada.

-Estooo… eso fue… es sólo porque…- titubeó Allison y luego sonrió amistosamente- ¿Por qué no te cambias y regresas a la cocina? Estoy segura de que Stiles tiene mucho que contarte. ¿Sabes cómo regresar a la cocina?- Ariadna asintió, ceñuda- Perfecto… te esperamos allí- asintió Allison, saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras ella. Ariadna suspiró profundo y se dejó caer de bruces sobre la cama.

-Santa mierda… ¿Qué demonios ha sucedido para llegar a esto?- gimió, cerrando los ojos y deseando con toda su alma que aquello no fuera más que un sencillo e inexplicable sueño.

 


	2. It's Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de la abrupta desaparición de Ariadna, la manada está lista para conocer la verdadera historia de Claire; mientras que muy lejos de allí, Ariadna no sabe si está preparada para conocer la historia.

Stiles suspiró y se apoyó en Derek, quien permanecía con la vista fija en Claire, a la cual había regresado hasta el garaje y estaba rodeada por todos, excepto Lydia, quien había mantenido su posición de quedarse al margen de todo; y Jackson, quien se había quedado acompañando a Lydia.

-Si es una bruja, ¿Por qué no lavarnos el cerebro a todos de una vez igual que a Lydia?- dijo de pronto Allison, acomodando la flecha en su ballesta.

-Porque probablemente no puede hacerlo con todos al mismo tiempo- replicó Stiles, como todo un erudito- Probablemente necesita hacerlo de uno por uno. ¿Quién quiere ser el segundo en arriesgarse?- musitó, con una sonrisa tranquila y su padre lo miró.- Sólo digo…

-Puedo decirles a todos al mismo tiempo lo que le dije a Lydia- replicó Claire, soltando un profundo suspiro- Pero necesito que todos me hagan la misma promesa que me hizo ella- todos enarcaron una ceja, dudosos- Deben aceptar mi petición final.

-¿Por qué no aceptar tu petición **inicial**?- soltó Derek, cruzándose de brazos. Claire lo sopesó por un momento y asintió.

-De acuerdo- dijo entonces- No deben preguntarme nada con respecto a ustedes- todos los presentes se miraron extrañados y luego volvieron a mirar a la joven- Absolutamente nada.

-Lo prometeré bajo una condición- Peter avanzó unos pasos y se detuvo frente a la joven, quien asintió, instándolo a continuar- Que nos digas si sabes dónde está Ariadna.

-Lo sé- asintió ella y todos adoptaron posiciones ofensivas- Y se los diré, tal como se lo dije a Lydia.

-Habla- intervino Chris, con cara de pocos amigos- Nadie te hará preguntas con respecto a ellos, y si lo hacen siempre tienes la opción de mentir o no contestar. Pero Habla.- Claire suspiró y se acomodó en el taburete donde se hallaba sentada.

-Partiré con lo más simple- musitó y miró a Chris directamente a los ojos- Fuiste a Washington a esas múltiples reuniones con cazadores por petición de Ariadna, pero sólo ella y tú sabían de aquello, todo iba a ser un secreto hasta que el tema simplemente saliera a palestra- el cazador frunció el ceño y luego enarcó una ceja, como si aquello no le sorprendiera en absoluto y entonces Claire miró al sheriff- Luego de la boda ibas a proponerle a Melissa vivir juntos, pero ella declinaría la oferta y lo postergarían hasta que Scott y Allison se casaran- todos los presentes miraron al sheriff, quien observaba a la joven como si fuera un ente de otro planeta. Claire suspiró y entonces miró a Scott- Has postulado a la universidad de California, con la intención de estudiar veterinaria, la idea es titularte, conseguir trabajo junto a Deaton y luego proponerle matrimonio a Allison, cuando te sientas más a su “altura”, aunque ella te diría que sí incluso si se lo propusieras hoy mismo- Scott miró a Allison, titubeante y la morena asintió levemente. Claire finalmente miró a Derek- Aún no has bautizado a tu hija, pretendes hacerlo luego de hablar con el padre de Stiles para pedir su autorización de llamarla… Laura Claire.- el alfa abrió la boca para decir algo, pero entonces la cerró, mirando a la joven como si de pronto hubiera recibido una epifanía.

-¿Por qué Derek debería pedir autorización a mi padre para bautizar a su hija?- bufó Stiles y miró al moreno, inquisitivo.

-Porque no es un nombre al azar- replicó Derek y entonces miró al sheriff, quien lo miraba con una extraña mirada de orgullo- Laura por mi hermana… Claire por…

-La madre de Stiles- asintió el sheriff, esbozando una tenue sonrisa y asintió levemente.

-¿Cómo sabes todas esas cosas? Ni siquiera a Stiles le había contado sobre mis planes- musitó Scott, mirando a Claire dubitativo. La chica suspiró profundo y se restregó las manos.

-Porque yo soy Laura Claire- susurró, mirando hacia Derek, quien frunció el ceño- El futuro se ha ido a la mierda y Stiles pensó que sería una buena idea enviarme al pasado para cambiar las cosas- el castaño la miró, enarcando una ceja y Claire sonrió- Has aprendido unos cuantos trucos extras en tu entrenamiento como Watcher y, aunque este viaje era un experimento porque nunca lo habías hecho antes, creo que ha salido… bastante bien- Claire torció el gesto y se encogió levemente de hombros- Excepto por el hecho de que la idea era llegar después de la boda… no antes.

-¿Y simplemente debemos creerte?- interrogó entonces Isaac, dando un paso al frente- Porque si debemos creerte, eso me hace pensar que mi relación con Lydia tiene cierto protagonismo en el futuro de mierda del que acabas de hablar.

-Y cuando dijiste que habían separado a tu manada… ¿Te referías a nosotros?- replicó Stiles, saliendo del letargo en el que había quedado tras saber lo del nombre de Laura- ¿Cómo nos hemos separado? ¿Por qué?

-La idea era llegar como una omega más y no decirles nada acerca de la verdad- replicó Claire y Stiles torció el gesto- Fue tu idea, de hecho- el castaño resopló fastidiado- Pero siempre he sido más de tomar los caminos simples de la vida. Prefiero decirles la verdad y tener que soportar sus continuas preguntas sobre ustedes en el futuro, que seguir esperando a que me crean una historia bastante absurda.

-¿Quién es Ocean?- preguntó entonces Erica y Claire la miró interrogativa- También mentiste sobre él? Te lo inventaste?

-No- Claire sacudió la cabeza y miró a Isaac de soslayo- Ocean es el hijo de Lydia e Isaac- el rubio enarcó una ceja- Por la naturaleza de Lydia, Ocean nació… inmune. Y puedo asegurarles que nacer inmune, en una comunidad llena de hombres lobos y fénix, no es bueno. No lo fue para él al menos. Nos odió por ser lo que éramos, y más aún cuando…- Claire suspiró, frunciendo el ceño- Cuando se enamoró de mí.

-Y tú no le correspondiste- musitó Derek, pensativo y Claire asintió.- ¿Fue por otro lobo?- la joven volvió a asentir- Eso debió enojarlo aun más.- Claire asintió, una vez más y entonces Stiles suspiró.

-Y apuesto a que era alguien mucho más cercano a la manada- susurró, con voz angustiada y Claire lo observó dudosa- Indudablemente Derek y yo querríamos que Laura se enamorara del hijo de Scott, dado que los hijos de Ariadna serían familiares en cierta forma- Claire frunció el ceño.

-¿Sabes? Me advertiste de esto precisamente- musitó y Stiles la miró con aire inocente- Que empezarías a armar teorías para sonsacarme información. De hecho es lo que sueles hacer actualmente… en mi tiempo- finalizó y Stiles resopló con fastidio.- Sólo puedo decir que Ocean ha convertido Beacon Hills en un lugar casi deshabitado, nadie está a salvo, pues comenzó a estudiar con Stiles cuando él se entrenaba para Watcher, fue aprendiendo hechizos y esas cosas y cuando nos dimos cuenta de sus propósitos ya era tarde. Siguió desarrollando su magia fuera de la manada y para cuando volvió a la luz ya era un poderoso hechicero. Sólo vine a detener su nacimiento y…

-¿Por qué detener su nacimiento?- intervino entonces Isaac, cruzando los brazos- Ahora que sabemos la verdad, podemos criarlo mejor, de una forma más pacífica.

-Además, si hablas de que Ocean nació inmune por la naturaleza inmune de Lydia… cualquier hijo de ella nacerá de la misma forma- bufó Stiles- ¿Tu solución es que Lydia abandone la manada? Es una watcher, es la Watcher de Allison! No puede abandonar la manada.- Claire torció el gesto como si realmente no hubiera visto aquello.

-No habías pensado en ello, eh- suspiró Derek y miró a Stiles- Eso lo ha sacado de ti- el castaño le enarcó una ceja

-Está claro que tu plan no ha dado resultado- puntualizó Erica y Claire la miró interrogativa- Si hubieras cambiado algo, Stiles no te habría sacado de aquí ya?

-Eso sólo implica una cosa- suspiró Chris y los demás lo miraron inquisitivos- Nos ha dicho lo que sucederá, eso quiere decir que estaremos atentos a cualquier hijo de Lydia y nos encargaremos de criarlo bien…

-Aún así el futuro no ha cambiado- musitó Allison, comprendiendo lo que intentaba decir su padre.

-Juro que si alguien dice que Lydia debe abandonar la manada, voy a rebanarlo en pedacitos- bufó Stiles- Puede haber otra solución.

-Hay algo más- inquirió Isaac- Ha dicho que Ocean es hijo mío y de Lydia… pero si no se la han llevado aún, es porque Ocean sigue existiendo.

-Mantenlo dentro de los pantalones, Isaac!- replicó Stiles ceñudo- Convéncete de jamás tener sexo sin protección con Lydia.

-Oh, no quiero que mi hijo precisamente sea el causante de la destrucción de Beacon Hills- replicó Isaac- Creo que Lyd ha tomado una excelente decisión al terminar conmigo, no quiero hijos con ella. Eso te lo aseguro.

-Y sin embargo, Claire sigue aquí- suspiró Chris, dándose la vuelta y regresando a la cocina.

-¿Qué hacemos?- musitó entonces Stiles, mirando a Derek, quien se encogió de hombros- ¿Pareceré bipolar si me acerco a abrazarla?- el moreno frunció el ceño, interrogativo- Es Laury… tu hija- entonces se giró hacia la joven, que los observaba con aire divertido- Has dicho que yo te envié hasta acá, eso implica que estoy vivo… ¿He ayudado en tu crianza?- la joven asintió, sonriendo.

-De hecho…- suspiró levemente y luego volvió a sonreír- Ustedes han sido como los padres de la manada entera.

-Yey!- Stiles alzó el puño y miró a Derek, moviéndole las cejas, el alfa simplemente sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, para regresar a la cocina y reunirse con Chris- ¿Qué hacemos con ella?- preguntó entonces Stiles, al ver al hombre lobo alejarse y Scott le palmeó el hombro.

-Creo que está bastante claro que trabajamos con ella- suspiró y se giró hasta Allison, tomándole la mano- ¿De verdad me dirías que sí de inmediato?- la adolescente sonrió y lo besó sutilmente.

-Aún si el futuro significara vivir bajo un puente- puntualizó, apegándose a él, mientras todos comenzaban a regresarse hasta la cocina.

Lydia y Jackson estaban allí, tomando un té, y los observaron interrogativos cuando todos entraron a la habitación y cerraron la puerta que daba hacia el garaje, tras Claire. La pelirroja frunció el ceño y observó a la joven.

-¿Les has contado?- interrogó y Claire asintió, tranquila. Entonces Lydia miró a los presentes, con gesto de duda- ¿Les has dicho que estamos separados y se lo han tomado tan calmadamente?- todos los presentes se giraron automáticamente hacia Claire, quien pareció encogerse ante las intensas miradas que le dirigieron- Oh… te habías guardado esa parte- suspiró Lydia, queriendo ocultarse tras la taza de té que se llevó a los labios.

-¿Separados?- espetó Derek

-No puedo…

-¡Eres mi hija! Sí puedes! Hazlo ahora- exigió el alfa y sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo. La joven se aclaró la garganta y suspiró pesadamente.

-Ocean nos ha dividido- musitó- A decir verdad… nos ha reducido, más que separarnos- todos siguieron mirándola inquisitivos, como esperando una mejor explicación- Erica, Boyd y Peter están muertos- continuó entonces Claire, soltando el aire que estaba reteniendo- Y Lydia se ha unido a Ocean, porque es su hijo y eso.- Derek suspiró pesadamente y miró a Chris.

-¿Tienes algo de té o café?- el cazador asintió, dudoso- Porque creo que esta será una larga e interesante historia- miró a Claire, quien lo observó titubeante- Porque vas a contarnos todo, quieras o no.

-No puedo, Stiles dijo…

-Stiles es tu padre adoptivo, no biológico- la cortó Derek y el adolescente lo miró con aire ofendido- Además… has venido a cambiar las cosas, ¿No? Con Ocean fuera de camino nada de eso sucederá, y queremos conocer la versión actual de la historia- miró a los demás, quienes asintieron teatralmente.

-Derek tiene razón- afirmó entonces Stiles, con aire solemne- Aunque la desautorización monumental que me he llevado ha sido bastante grosera- Derek sonrió de medio lado y lo abrazó, apegándolo a él.

-Ya lo dije, soy su padre biológico, seguramente lo terca lo ha sacado de mí- suspiró, besándolo en la frente y Stiles rió.

-Sí, en eso tienes razón- asintió y entonces miró a Claire- ¿Y bien? ¿Necesitamos palomitas de maíz para la historia, o bastará con té y café?

Claire suspiró pesadamente y se dejó caer sobre uno de los taburetes que había junto a la isla de la cocina, comenzando a creer que aquel maravilloso plan de Stiles, no había sido tan maravilloso después de todo.

******

 

Ariadna entró a la habitación circular que hacía de cocina y se acercó, dubitativa, hacia la mesa donde se hallaban sentados Stiles, Scott y Allison.

-Hey- sonrió el castaño- ¿Te costó llegar?

-No demasiado- suspiró Ariadna y clavó sus ojos en el hombre que se hallaba junto a las encimeras y que acababa de girarse hacia ella- Chris- suspiró y el cazador se acercó hasta abrazarla.

-Es genial volver a verte- susurró el hombre apartándose y observándola dubitativa- ¿Confundida aún?

-No demasiado- respondió Ariadna, con una tenue sonrisa y entonces fijó la vista en la pareja que se había acercado a ellos- Sheriff… Melissa- suspiró y la mujer se acercó a abrazarla.

-Lo mismo que Chris… es un placer volver a verte- sonrió, mientras se apartaba y entonces era el turno del sheriff de abrazar a Ariadna.

-No puedo mentirte- le susurró, en medio de un suspiro- Stiles te ha extrañado mucho todo este tiempo- Ariadna lo observó, con cierta melancolía en la mirada, cuando el sheriff se apartó.

-Aún no has conocido a Chris jr.- Allison llegó hasta ella, con un pequeñajo de probablemente no más de 10 años, que la observó con mirada iluminada. Ariadna sintió como se le encogía el corazón al notar los ojos marrones y la sonrisa sincera.

-Hola tía Ary- sonrió el pequeño, estrechando su mano e inclinándose levemente como si estuviera ante la realeza suprema, con lo que Ariadna sonrió.

-No necesito preguntar quiénes son los padres- susurró, agachándose hasta quedar casi a su altura- Tienes los ojos de tu padre y la sonrisa de tu madre.

-¡Y la valentía del abuelo!- sonrió Chris, mirando a su nieto, quien asintió orgulloso.

-Bien, supongo que podemos comenzar, es una larga historia- musitó Stiles, instándola a sentarse frente a él y Ariadna frunció el ceño, entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Y los demás?- susurró, mientras Allison y el pequeño Chris Jr. Se sentaban junto a Scott, e Isaac hacía uso de la silla junto a Stiles.

-Debo regresar a la enfermería- musitó entonces Melissa, dándose vuelta para salir del lugar.

-Iré contigo, cariño- asintió el sheriff, y salió tras de ella.

-Y yo necesito un baño, la salida de hoy fue un poco fangosa- repuso Chris, saliendo también del lugar, y Ariadna los observó impertérrita.

-No sigas el ejemplo de tu abuelo, Chris Jr- suspiró Stiles, sacudiendo la cabeza y Ariadna lo miró interrogativa- Son los mayores, pero huyen como cobardes cuando llega la hora de las explicaciones- bufó, acomodándose en la silla y volviendo a instar a la joven para que se sentara frente a él. Ariadna obedeció y suspiró, apoyándose sobre la mesa, interesada en comenzar a oír la historia.- Bien… te contaré la historia a grandes rasgos, y luego, cuando finalice, puedes hacer las preguntas que desees, ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo- asintió Ariadna, afirmando con la cabeza.

-Bien- suspiró Stiles, mirando a sus acompañantes, quienes asintieron- Dos años después de que te casaras con Peter, Lydia e Isaac tuvieron un hijo: Ocean- comenzó el castaño- Por ser hijo de Lydia, Ocean sacó la inmunidad de ella. Y aquello no le agradó cuando quienes lo rodeaban eran criaturas sobrenaturales. Era el único completamente diferente en toda la manada, aparte de Lydia y Danny, y eso no le gustó nada. Lydia era una watcher y Danny era la pareja de un fénix, eso los ponía un nivel por sobre él.  Todo aquello le gustó aún menos cuando se interesó en Laura y ella estaba interesada en alguien más, un hombre lobo.- Ariadna asintió distraídamente, tratando de sacar cálculos en su cabeza. Definitivamente la segunda generación de la manada había nacido bastante precoz- Ocean se volvió huraño con todos… excepto conmigo, pues me acompañaba a todos mis entrenamientos con Deaton para convertirme en un verdadero Watcher.- Stiles suspiró con cierto fastidio- Nos dimos cuenta tarde de que la razón era que él mismo quería aprender hechicería. Cuando lo confrontamos por ello, simplemente se marchó. Tenía 15 años y sencillamente abandonó la manada para desaparecer por completo.- Ariadna frunció el ceño, suspirando ansiosa- Un año después regresó y ya era otro. Comenzó a atacar a la manada, aunque Lydia e Isaac estuvieran con nosotros- Stiles se restregó las manos, nervioso- Mató a Erica y Boyd, y los dos pequeños durante una noche- Ariadna aspiró aire, angustiada- Fue… a lo Voldemort ¿Sabes? Cruel y maníaco. Pero debido a ello descubrimos cuál era su plan- Stiles se detuvo y miró a Ariadna, como si estuviera sopesando si seguir con la historia- Él quería capturarte a ti- la joven enarcó una ceja- Mató a sangre fría a Gastón y Lorraine… y Peter se sacrificó para que pudieras escapar sana y salva hasta nuestro refugio- Ariadna se incorporó en su silla, completamente sin habla, y tragó saliva, sintiendo que los ojos se le humedecían, porque estaba claro que aquellos “Lorraine y Gastón” de los que hablaba Stiles eran sus hijos, y aquel maníaco los había asesinado a sangre fría sólo para capturarla a ella.- Lydia quedó devastada y decidió unirse a Ocean, aunque su real intención era convencerlo de regresar al buen camino- Stiles chasqueó la lengua- Ni siquiera lo intentó. Ocean descubrió sus planes antes de que ella los pusiera en marcha y la hechizó. Ahora Lydia no es más que una cáscara vacía sin sentimientos- el castaño suspiró pesadamente- Envié a Laura al pasado, para que detuviera el nacimiento de Ocean, y aunque ya recuerdo que a tan sólo llegar nos contó toda la historia, e hizo que Lydia e Isaac terminaran… Ocean sigue existiendo.- miró a Ariadna, quien se había mantenido en completo silencio, mirando fijamente sus manos- Esa es la historia… a grandes rasgos.- la joven asintió, conforme, y entonces alzó la mirada.

-Erica y Boyd murieron; Lydia… en cierta forma está muerta también; Peter… murió- masculló la última palabra, como si le supiera amarga- ¿Qué hay de Jackson, Jake, Danny, Derek?

-Jackson… Jackson murió en un accidente- replicó Stiles, frunciendo el ceño- No sabemos si fue un accidente o qué, sucedió justo cuando Ocean estaba desaparecido, así que cabe la posibilidad de que lo haya provocado él, pero no es seguro. Jake y Danny están en Francia, recibimos noticias de algunos cazadores de que existe una comunidad escondida de fénix, y ellos han ido a investigar, ver si es verdad y si pueden convencerlos de unirse a nosotros- Stiles suspiró pesadamente- Derek… Derek está en un sueño eterno- Ariadna frunció el ceño, mirándolo interrogativa- Ocean lo hechizó durante una batalla, hace un año Derek está… dormido. No hemos encontrado la forma de despertarlo- la joven suspiró pesadamente, al notar el profundo dolor en la mirada de Stiles.

-¿Yo?- soltó entonces Ariadna, con mirada resignada.

-Te suicidaste- respondió Stiles y la joven enarcó las cejas. El castaño torció el gesto y suspiró con aire angustiado, para mirar a Isaac de soslayo- Ocean capturó a Isaac, iba a hechizarlo igual que a Lydia… te prendiste fuego para darnos la posibilidad de rescatarlo.- Ariadna suspiró suavemente, soltando un silbido y finalmente asintió, conforme, porque… no, no quería preguntar sobre aquello. Tenía miedo. Demándenla.

-¿Algo más que quieras saber?- preguntó entonces Allison, mirándola suspicaz y Ariadna negó con la cabeza, evadiendo su mirada. En SU tiempo Allison ya la conocía bien, probablemente en este tiempo la conocía aún mejor y podía adivinar su pensamiento.

-¿Segura?- insistió Stiles, mirándola inquisitivo. Claro… Stiles también la conocía perfectamente bien.

-Con esa información es más que suficiente- afirmó la joven, y no, la voz no le sonó como un chillido angustiado. Era sólo el efecto de la sala circular que había hecho que su voz sonara así. Stiles asintió, conforme y se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla, sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Ariadna rodó los ojos, porque vaya que había aprendido a ser inquisitivo el condenado- ¿Por qué Isaac ha ido a buscar su libro a la que era mi habitación?- soltó entonces la joven, con monotonía.

-Nos hicimos muy buenos amigos- soltó Isaac- Y el libro se me quedó ahí de la última vez que estuvimos hablando- Ariadna lo miró, dudosa y pudo ver que los otros tres también lo miraban con sorpresa, como si no se esperaran aquella respuesta.

-Vaaale- resopló Ariadna, acomodándose en la silla y miró a Stiles- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- el adolescente la miró, interrogativo- Ya sé toda la historia, puedes enviarme de vuelta y yo continuar el trabajo de Laura.

-No es así como funciona el hechizo- replicó Stiles, encogiéndose de hombros- El trabajo es de Laury, y una vez que ella lo consiga, cada una volverá a su tiempo automáticamente.- Ariadna lo miró seria- No tomará demasiado tiempo…

-A lo mucho dos años- suspiró Ariadna y el castaño la miró interrogativo- Has dicho que Ocean nació dos años después de mi boda. Laura simplemente debe andar pegada a las faldas de Lydia evitando que tenga sexo con Isaac, por dos años, y asunto resuelto.- Stiles asintió sorprendido, como si aquella fuera toda una nueva información para él- No habías pensado en eso, eh.

-Y esa es la razón por la que me has hecho tanta falta- asintió Stiles, levantándose- Iré a la biblioteca Hale, a ver si hay algo de información para revertir el hechizo- puntualizó, saliendo de la cocina.

-El mismo Stiles de siempre- suspiró Scott y Ariadna lo miró, esbozando una tenue sonrisa de complicidad.

-Bien, Chris y yo tenemos que ir a clases de cálculo- el pequeño miró a Allison con ojos de cachorrito- No, no te servirán los ojos de cachorrito- bufó Allison, levantándose de la silla- Ya te saltaste la hora de estudio ayer.- el pequeño hizo un puchero y se tomó de su mano, saliendo ambos de la cocina.

Scott se quedó allí, al igual que Isaac, acompañando a Ariadna en un absoluto silencio. La joven rodó los ojos para sí misma ante la obviedad de la situación. Si se ponía a pensarlo detenidamente, ninguno de ellos parecía haber cambiado demasiado, a excepción del aspecto físico.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer, Scott?- el aludido la miró dudoso y miró de soslayo a Isaac, para luego negar con la cabeza.- Tal vez podrían darme algún recorrido por este lugar… me temo que pasaré más tiempo del estimado, así que sería bueno que supiera ubicarme mejor de lo que hago actualmente.

-Claro! Claro!- asintió Scott, levantándose de golpe, como si aquella fuera la reina de las ideas.

-Y de paso me actualizan con el árbol genealógico que parece haberse ampliado en estos 20 años- musitó Ariadna, levantándose de su silla también y miró a Isaac, quien se había mantenido ajeno a la conversación- ¿Vienes?- el rubio la miró, dudoso, y finalmente asintió, levantándose y los tres salieron de la cocina, para comenzar el recorrido.

Todo el lugar parecía un verdadero laberinto. Bajo la casa Hale se habían construido cinco habitaciones, además de la cocina, y era donde vivían Scott y Allison, Stiles, Isaac, el sheriff y Mellisa, y Chris. Derek permanecía en la habitación de Stiles y Chris Jr dormía en la habitación con su abuelo. Ariadna no quiso ni siquiera preguntar en qué habitaciones dormían ella e Isaac respectivamente, y prefirió imaginar que Isaac había llegado a vivir a la casa Hale luego de que ella había muerto. A unos 30 metros de la casa Hale estaba la enfermería y cinco metros más allá estaba lo que llamaban “el cuartel”, que era donde el sheriff y Chris revisaban los distintos informes y preparaban las distintas excursiones de la manada (que ahora incluía al menos unos 20 cazadores), ya fuera para ir a buscar provisiones o para hacer alguna redada a los seguidores que Ocean tenía, que, por desgracia, no parecían ser pocos. Un largo corredor apenas iluminado llevaba hasta las casas Stilinski, McCall y Argent, que eran ocupadas por cazadores, y uno aún más largo y serpenteante llevaba hasta la vieja estación de trenes, donde hacían algunos entrenamientos. Tanto el eterno subterráneo con sus caminos serpenteantes como los cuatro edificios estaban protegidos con la magia de Stiles, haciendo imposible para Ocean o sus seguidores acercarse siquiera.

Por otro lado, el árbol genealógico, si bien se había ampliado bastante luego de la que fuera su boda con Peter, 20 años atrás, las acciones de Ocean lo habían reducido notablemente. Erica y Boyd habían tenido dos hijos que no habían llegado a cumplir los 7 y 3 años, pues Ocean había matado a toda la familia en una noche. Scott y Allison sólo tenían a Chris Jr. actualmente, pero estaban pensando en darle un hermanito si las cosas se normalizaban pronto. Stiles y Derek sólo tenían a Laura, y, también, si las cosas se normalizaban, pensaban en adoptar algún pequeño más para unir a la familia. Isaac y Lydia sólo habían tenido a Ocean. Jake y Danny habían adoptado dos gemelos de 5 años en un orfanato y pensaban ofrecerles la mordida cuando cumplieran los 18 años, dado que no existía forma de “convertirlos” en fénix, la idea era evitar que pudiera suceder lo mismo que había sucedido con Ocean y que los gemelos se sintieran excluidos por no ser como la mayoría de la manada, aunque Danny se mantenía seguro de que no sería necesario, porque teniendo a un padre humano no sería motivo para que los pequeños quisieran ser diferentes.

Ni Scott ni Isaac quisieron detenerse en Gastón y Lorraine, y Ariadna tampoco tenía la intención de hacer preguntas al respecto. Ya era suficiente con saber que habían muerto a manos de aquel sádico, no era necesaria mayor información.

Se regresaron a la cocina cuando la cena ya estaba lista y Allison los instó a sentarse para comer, indicando que Chris, Melissa y el sheriff ya habían cenado y que Stiles podía llegar en cualquier momento a unírseles.

Ariadna disfrutó de su carne asada, mientras escuchaba distraída la conversación trivial que llevaban a cabo en la mesa, pensando que, de no ser por Ocean, el futuro parecía bastante alentador. De pronto miró a Isaac, distraídamente, y su corazón pareció detenerse por una milésima de segundo al notar la luminosidad de aquellos cristalinos ojos azules. Ojos azules que había visto antes, demasiado cerca, demasiado familiares, acompañados de una sonrisa amistosa.

*****

 

Stiles se acostó bajo las mantas y se cubrió hasta el cuello, temblando de frío, y miró a Derek, sentado a los pies de la cama, pensativo.

-Casi puedo oírte pensar, Derek- bufó y el alfa lo miró dudoso- ¿Sabes? Quizá desde este lado podríamos buscar algún contrahechizo y no esperar hasta que Laury termine su trabajo aquí. Eso podría llevarle al menos dos años

-¿Dos años?- interrogó Derek y Stiles asintió

-Dijo que Ocean nació dos años después de la boda de Ary y Peter- explicó Stiles- Quizá su trabajo quede completo cuando efectivamente evite que Isaac y Lydia tengan sexo… en dos años más.- Derek asintió, comprendiendo- Ya ha hecho que terminaran, y el hechizo parece no haber terminado, así que parece que no ha cambiado nada.

-¿Crees que puedas hacerlo?

-Hablas de mí, vaquero- rió Stiles, tirándolo de la camiseta hasta él- Ahora ven y acuéstate, quieres? Estoy temblando de frío y necesito calor humano.- Derek rodó los ojos.

-Tu padre está en la habitación del lado

-Sólo serás mi estufa, nada más- replicó Stiles, encogiéndose de hombros- Él dijo nada de sexo, no dijo “Nada de Derek Hale en tu cama”- el alfa rió, sacudiendo la cabeza y lo empujó hacia un costado de la cama, para recostarse sobre las mantas. Stiles le hizo un puchero monumental.

-Puedo darte calor a través de las mantas, vaquero- sonrió, besándole la punta de la nariz.- De todas formas debo irme a mitad de la noche- el castaño le enarcó una ceja- Tengo una bebé de la cual hacerme cargo.

-Nahh, Allison seguro se la ha llevado a su habitación y la cuidará bien- suspiró, ocultando su rostro contra el cuello el alfa- Y además la Laura adulta está en la casa Argent también, estoy seguro de que se asegurará de que no le pase nada a la bebé.

-Tienes razón- asintió Derek, abrazándolo mas fuerte- Pero me quedaré sobre las mantas de todas formas- Stiles bufó contra su cuello, haciéndole cosquillas y el alfa lo besó en la coronilla, dejándose vencer lentamente por el letargo.


	3. Beautiful Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En ambos tiempos, los Stiles están arduamente la forma de revertir el hechizo, y mientras algunas cosas se aclaran en el futuro, algunas se oscurecen en el pasado.

-Has encontrado algo?- Derek se sentó junto a Stiles y el castaño lo miró de reojo, con la mente puesta en el libro que estaba hojeando, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza- Ya lo encontrarás… no dejes que esto te consuma.

-No lo hago- repuso Stiles, alzando la vista y mirándolo dudoso- Pero ya van dos días y no encuentro nada que parezca un hechizo para viajar en el tiempo. Laura ha dicho algo?

-No- negó Derek, tomando uno de los libros- Sólo que fuiste tú quien reunió los ingredientes y ejecutó el hechizo, ella se mantuvo fuera de todo hasta que llegó el momento de viajar.- Derek sonrió de medio lado y Stiles le frunció el ceño- El Stiles adulto me parece bastante paranoico con sus secretos.

-Pues el Derek abuelo sigue feliz- bufó el adolescente y Derek rió.

-Estoy dormido, Stiles, no creo que tenga mayor opción- lo picó, volviendo a dejar el libro sobre la mesa

-Voy a tener eso en cuenta- le recriminó Stiles y el moreno le tomó el rostro entre las manos y lo besó cándidamente.

-Dormido o despierto no me separaría de ti bajo ninguna circunstancia- le sonrió, cuando se apartó apenas unos centímetros para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Excepto si el padre está en la misma habitación- los interrumpió el sheriff, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta y Derek se apartó de Stiles enseguida- ¿No es un poco tarde ya?

-Sí, claro- asintió el moreno y se levantó del asiento

-Ha habido suerte en la búsqueda?- preguntó el sheriff entonces y Stiles sacudió la cabeza, girando la silla hacia él- Seguro encontrarás algo pronto.

-Pienso igual- sonrió Derek, mirando al adolescente y luego tomó su chaqueta- No te quedes hasta tarde, mañana tienes clase- Stiles rodó los ojos, cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya escuchaste al alfa- replicó el sheriff, mirándolo serio

-Ya… me voy a dormir- repuso Stiles, suspirando profundo y se levantó de la silla. Derek lo besó sutilmente en la frente y salió de la habitación, acompañado por el sheriff.

Stiles se quitó la ropa y se puso el pijama para meterse a la cama, sin dejar de pensar en el bendito hechizo que no lograba encontrar. Tenía 20 años de desventaja y estaba comenzando a pensar que la única forma de que todo aquello era que Laura se quedara por los siguientes dos años evitando que Lydia e Isaac se volvieran a juntar.

 

******

 

Ariadna entró en la cocina y resopló profundo, acercándose a preparar café. Chris, el sheriff y Scott estaban en el “cuartel”, preparando una salida pues estaban quedando cortos de provisiones, mientras que Stiles seguía buscando en la biblioteca Hale la forma de revertir el hechizo y Allison estaba con Chris Jr. estudiando química.

La joven se sirvió la taza de café y se sentó a la mesa, con aire indiferente. Isaac levantó la vista de su libro y la observó, dubitativo.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó, dudoso y ella asintió, tranquilamente, bebiendo un sorbo de café.

-¿Dónde vivían tú y Lydia?- soltó entonces, rodeando la taza con sus manos, con completa inocencia.

-En… casa- respondió Isaac, frunciendo el ceño.- Vivíamos en casa de su madre, al menos hasta que Lydia decidió unirse a Ocean para intentar boicotearlo- Ariadna asintió distraídamente- Luego me vine al subterráneo

-¿Y dormías en…?- el rubio sonrió ante la pregunta

-En la que luego fue tu habitación- explicó- Tú vivías en la casa Hale junto a Peter y… y los niños.

-Y entonces el lunático los mató a los tres y yo me vine al subterráneo también- musitó la joven, suspirando profundo. Isaac asintió, tranquilo.- ¿Y entonces?

-Entonces yo me iba a dormir a la enfermería, aprovechaba de ayudar a Melissa, y tú te quedaste con la habitación- contestó, cerrando el libro y entrelazando las manos sobre la mesa. Ariadna asintió, dubitativa- Dos meses después prácticamente me obligaste a irme a dormir contigo- la joven casi le escupe en plena cara todo el café que tenía en la boca en esos momentos y se llevó la mano al pecho, comenzando a toser luego de beberse el café. Isaac la miró completamente imperturbable.

-¿Te obligué? ¿Te apunté con un arma o algo así? ¿Amenacé con inyectarte acónito o algo por el estilo?- replicó

-Algo por el estilo- asintió Isaac, reprimiendo el impulso de reír ante la expresión de la joven.

-Entonces le fuiste infiel a Lydia… interesante- musitó Ariadna, volviendo a beber café, con lo que Isaac rodó los ojos. Tomó su libro y se levantó de la silla.

-Para una infidelidad se necesitan dos, Ariadna- puntualizó y se dispuso a salir de la cocina, mientras la joven lo seguía con la mirada.

Ariadna resopló profundo y terminó de beberse el café, de peor humor que antes. Definitivamente si Stiles no encontraba pronto la forma de revertir el hechizo, iba a recurrir a cualquier táctica para detener todo aquello. No podía permanecer allí una semana más, no podría soportarlo. Su corazón decidía tener vida propia cada vez que estaba cerca de Isaac y eso estaba comenzando a preocuparla.

 

*****

 

Stiles se desperezó y estiró cuanto pudo, soltando un largo bostezo, y miró su reloj. Le quedaba media hora para salir al instituto, así que decidió dejar los libros y meterse a la ducha. Aquella noche había dado vueltas y vueltas en la cama, sin conseguir dormirse, por lo que a la medianoche, cuando su padre ya estaba durmiendo, se levantó silencioso y retomó la investigación. Pero igual que siempre, seguía resultando una pérdida de tiempo. Ya llevaba al menos la mitad de la biblioteca Hale y no había nada sobre hechizos para viajar en el tiempo, aunque había aprendido un montón sobre cultura licántropa y distintos antídotos para acónito y hasta una forma de que la ceniza de serval no afectara a un lobo.

Stiles salió de la ducha, se lavó los dientes y se miró en el espejo. Al menos no tenía las ojeras demasiado marcadas. Si tenía suerte, su padre ni se enteraría de que no había dormido en toda la noche. Salió hacia su habitación y se llevó el susto de su vida cuando vio a Derek parado frente a él, con cara de enojo, y las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

-Santa madre de todo, Derek!- se quejó el castaño, sosteniendo la toalla a su cintura- Pensé que ya habías dejado la costumbre de asustarme así.

-He hablado con tu padre para que no vayas a clase hoy- repuso Derek, aún completamente serio.

-¿Algún plan interesante?- sonrió Stiles, moviéndole las cejas con picardía.

-Bastante interesante- asintió Derek, acercándose- ¿Qué te parece si te metes en la cama y duermes aunque sea una hora?- Stiles frunció el ceño, dudoso. Aquello no le parecía interesante en lo absoluto. Lo único que podía hacer interesante su cama era si Derek estaba allí también- No dormiste en toda la noche, Stiles. ¿Qué fue lo que te dije?- le recriminó Derek, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y el castaño lo miró interrogativo.

-Claro que dormí…

-¿Vas a mentirme? ¿En serio?- lo cortó el moreno, sacando las manos de los bolsillos

-Vale… no lo hice- suspiró Stiles- No podía dormir, pensé que sería buena idea si seguía hojeando los libros- Derek sacudió la cabeza suspirando.

-Vamos, ponte el pijama y métete a la cama- ordenó Derek

-Claro- asintió Stiles, quitándose la toalla y moviéndose por la habitación completamente desnudo en busca de su pijama. Derek lo siguió con la mirada, enarcando una ceja- Oh, vamos… ¿Es en serio?- se quejó Stiles, al ver que sus intentos de seducción eran rechazados estoicamente por el alfa.

-Vas a terminar enfermándote si sigues a este ritmo, Stiles. Claro que es en serio- repuso el hombre lobo, sentándose junto a él en la cama.

-¿Te quedarás?

-Para asegurarme que duermas- asintió Derek y Stiles hizo un puchero- Cuando hayas descansado podemos ver qué hacemos- sonrió entonces el alfa, tomando el pijama de encima de la cama y entregándoselo.

-Podría dormirme al instante si estuviera lo suficientemente cansado, ¿Sabes?- musitó, mientras se vestía y Derek sacudió la cabeza.- Prometo dormirme sin ninguna queja- insistió el adolescente.

-Métete a la cama de una vez Stiles… antes que te obligue a hacerlo- sonrió Derek y el castaño resopló fastidiado, metiéndose bajo las mantas. El moreno se recostó sobre ellas y lo abrazó, con lo que Stiles ocultó el rostro contra su cuello, suspirándole contra la piel- Stiles…- advirtió Derek, recibiendo un leve gemido por toda respuesta- Sé lo que estás haciendo.

-Estoy tratando de dormir- respondió el castaño, acurrucándose contra él y apretándose entre sus brazos- Nada más- suspiró, depositando un suave beso en el cuello del hombre lobo, haciéndolo soltar un profundo gruñido. Stiles podía apostarse la vida a que sus ojos habían destellado en rojo.

-Stiles… te advierto- gimió Derek, acomodándose para alejar su cuello de los labios del adolescente- Tu padre aún está en la cocina.

-Vaaale- musitó entonces Stiles, resoplando profundo, provocando un leve estremecimiento en el alfa- Pero más te vale que lo que hagamos cuando despierte sea tremendamente entretenido.

-Me aseguraré de que lo sea- sonrió Derek- Tu padre no estará en casa y se me ocurren unas cuantas ideas.- Stiles ronroneó como un gatito y se acomodó para disponerse a dormir.

 

*******

 

Para el terrible disgusto de Stiles, la gran idea de Derek había sido llamar a Peter, Jackson, y Chris para reunirse en la casa Argent y seguir buscando información entre todos. Además había hablado con Deaton, puesto que, según Laura, era el veterinario quien había entrenado a Stiles como watcher y quizá él podía tener alguna noción acerca del hechizo necesario.

-Tal vez deberías tomar algo de agua con azúcar- musitó de pronto Jackson y Stiles lo miró interrogativo. No tenía conocimiento alguno de que el agua con azúcar pudiera ser efectiva para algo de lo que necesitara en estos momentos- Digo, para que cambies la cara de amargado- lo picó el rubio, sonriendo con perversión.

-Ja!- bufó el castaño, cerrando el libro que estaba leyendo y resopló frustrado, cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho. Se quedó observando un momento a Jackson, quien retomó su lectura tras recibir y responder un mensaje de texto.- ¿A quién le escribes?- preguntó entonces Stiles, sintiendo cómo su corazón comenzaba a palpitar más rápido. En menos de un minuto Derek también estuvo en la habitación y lo miró interrogativo. Jackson se encogió de hombros, echando una ojeada sobre el teléfono móvil.

-A Lydia, ¿Por qué?

-Ustedes son… muy amigos ahora, ¿No?- musitó Stiles, descruzando los brazos y apoyándolos sobre la mesa, mientras Jackson asentía dudoso, sin entender a dónde estaba guiando la conversación el castaño- Así como… súper amigos.

-¿Por qué el interrogatorio?- contra preguntó entonces Jackson, cruzando los brazos y adoptando una pose defensiva.

-Porque se han unido aún más luego de su ruptura con Isaac- respondió Stiles- Y a nadie se le ha ocurrido pensar que tal vez el tal Ocean no sea hijo de Isaac- Jackson descruzó los brazos y lo miró dubitativo, mientras Derek también avanzaba hacia la mesa, ambos interesados en la posible teoría de Stiles- Laura dijo que tú habías muerto en un accidente, que cabía la posibilidad de que hubiera sido Ocean como que no… ¿Qué tal si Ocean se enteró de su verdadera paternidad y te mató por haberlo abandonado?

-Laura lo habría dicho…- replicó Derek, tomando una silla y sentándose entre ellos- Según ella Isaac y Lydia nunca se separaron, Isaac está vivo en el futuro y según Laura también estuvo involucrado en esto del viaje, él habría hecho alguna mención a que Ocean podría no ser su hijo- miró a Stiles, quien frunció el ceño, no muy convencido.- Creo que está en la biblioteca con Chris, iré por ella.

Stiles lo siguió con la mirada y luego volvió a mirar a Jackson, quien se había mantenido totalmente pensativo tras la teoría del castaño.

-No podría hacerle eso a Isaac- soltó entonces el rubio- Ni Lydia ni yo podríamos hacerlo- Stiles enarcó las cejas, sin entender- Sé que quizá nunca nos conocimos bien, pero luego de mi pasado como Kanima, todo este tiempo, lo he conocido bien. No podría engañarlo. Y estoy completamente seguro de que Lyd tampoco lo haría, ella ha cambiado mucho gracias a él.- Stiles asintió, completamente de acuerdo con esta última afirmación- Y si tu teoría fuera cierta, eso significaría que ambos lo engañamos sin que él lo supiera siquiera. Por eso él no haría mención alguna a que Ocean no es su hijo, porque creía que lo era. Lydia y yo lo habríamos engañado en su propia cara.- Jackson miró directamente a Stiles, con el rostro compungido- Admito que puedo ser muchas cosas… pero si hay personas a quienes no les haría daño esos son Lydia e Isaac.

-Supongo que tienes razón- asintió Stiles

-Laura ha ido por los demás al instituto- señaló Derek, regresando a la sala de estar junto a ellos- Y Deaton viene en camino, al parecer ha encontrado algo.

-¡¿En serio?!- Stiles no pudo sino sonreír con esperanza y Derek asintió, sonriendo también.

-Al parecer entre sus libros tiene diversos hechizos y cree haber encontrado algo que nos puede servir- musitó, volviendo a sentarse- Esto podría acabar hoy mismo.

-Y entonces quedará en nuestras manos evitar el nacimiento de Ocean- repuso Jackson

-O criarlo de forma que no se vuelva un psicópata malvado- asintió Stiles, suspirando profundo, iluminado con la esperanza de que quizá aquella misma tarde volvería a ver a Ariadna.

 

****

 

Ariadna entró en la biblioteca y miró alrededor. Parecía que allí habían guardado todos los libros de todo el condado, porque había infinidad de estanterías y todas ellas copadas de libros. Stiles, que se hallaba sentado tras un escritorio, hojeando con desgana uno de los libros, alzó la mirada y la observó dubitativo.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó y la joven asintió, acercándose hasta sentarse en la silla que había frente al escritorio, suspirando pesadamente- Pareces inquieta.- ella se encogió de hombros, queriendo parecer indiferente- ¿Algún problema?

-Nada en particular- respondió Ariadna, entrelazando los dedos sobre el escritorio- Es sólo…- miró a Stiles, dudosa y luego suspiró, con resignación- ¿En realidad Isaac y yo…?

-Oh, es eso- la cortó Stiles, cerrando el libro y apoyando los codos sobre la madera- Es… difícil de explicar y no sé si estás realmente interesada en conocer toda la historia.- la joven lo miró, enarcando una ceja- Si sabes todo lo que ha sucedido en estos veinte años… tu comportamiento podría cambiar… cuando vuelvas.

-De por sí mi comportamiento cambiará, Stiles- refutó ella, ceñuda- Una vez que regrese a mi tiempo… no podré mirar a Isaac con los mismos ojos, ni a Peter… sabiendo lo poco que sé hasta ahora.- Stiles suspiró mientras asentía levemente, comprendiendo el punto de la joven.

-Bien- respondió entonces, acomodándose en su asiento- Ya sabes que tú y Peter tienen este “lazo” de la pareja de por vida y eso- Ariadna asintió- Pues… las cosas no son como las pensábamos veinte años atrás- la joven frunció el ceño, curiosa- Lo de la pareja de por vida, efectivamente existe en la cultura licántropa- Stiles sonrió y sacudió la cabeza- De hecho ahora mismo tengo el recuerdo de haberlo aprendido mientras buscaba como revertir el hechizo, veinte años atrás- Ariadna asintió, inquisitiva, queriendo saber más. Queriendo saberlo todo- El lazo nace de forma imprevista, según lo que Derek me explicó una vez, y según lo que yo mismo leí, es… apoteósico- musitó, luego de buscar un momento la palabra precisa- Ya sabes, ese cliché de fuegos artificiales, coro de ángeles y campanas sonando. Algo así. El lobo, la naturaleza licántropa dentro de los hombres lobos, simplemente ve a alguien y ¡Bum! es la o el elegido- la joven asintió nuevamente. Stiles simplemente le estaba contando lo que ella ya sabía- Pero hay veces... en que es posible "forzar" ese lazo. No es muy común, claro, pero si estás lo suficientemente desesperado por encontrar a tu pareja de por vida porque has crecido bajo esa creencia… la naturaleza licántropa se desespera y simplemente elige a la primera persona que vez cuando has llegado al límite de la desesperación- Ariadna frunció el ceño, deseando que aquello no significara lo que ella creía.- Es lo que le pasó a Pete- suspiró Stiles, apartando la mirada- Cuando cumplió los 26 años llegó al punto de creer que jamás encontraría a su pareja de por vida, así que su lobo se prendó de la siguiente persona viva que vio…

-Yo- gimió Ariadna, sintiendo como si su corazón se quebrara en mil trocitos

-No es su culpa, ni la tuya- replicó Stiles- Es… ya sabes, como el inconsciente. Cuando crees que comiendo algo te hará mal y efectivamente te pasas el día entero en cama agonizando de dolor estomacal.- el castaño suspiró profundo- Y hay ocasiones, en que el “humano” simplemente escoge a alguien y la naturaleza licántropa simplemente acepta a la persona que el humano ha elegido.- Ariadna frunció el ceño, dudosa- es lo que pasó con Scott y Allison… es lo que pasó con Isaac… lo que pasó con Derek. Ellos, como humanos, como personas, simplemente comenzaron a sentir cosas por alguien más, comenzaron a enamorarse, y en el momento de que su naturaleza licántropa despertó para buscar a su pareja de por vida, simplemente aceptó a la que ya existía en sus corazones.

-Entonces, Peter y yo… nunca fue amor de verdad- musitó ella, bajando la mirada.

-Fue amor de verdad- asintió Stiles- Pero no del que estás esperando- Ariadna alzó la vista y lo miró ceñuda- Tú y Peter hicieron tal pareja que… era increíble verlos juntos. Llegó un momento que ustedes mismos lo admitieron. No eran amantes, si no mucho más que eso. Eran compañeros, amigos, cómplices, se protegían y cuidaban mutuamente, eran inseparables.

-Pero no era amor de pareja- repuso Ariadna y Stiles asintió suavemente.

-Fueron felices al principio, pero… llega un momento… tu naturaleza licántropa ha tomado una decisión, pero tu naturaleza humana necesita más que eso- replicó, con tranquilidad- Tú misma me reconociste una vez que amabas a Peter simplemente porque él siempre había estado allí, para ayudarte, apoyarte.- Ariadna suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza con confusión- No fue culpa de nadie- prosiguió Stiles- Simplemente ambos comenzaron a sentir cosas por otras personas- la joven lo miró, sorprendida- El amor, Ariadna, no es algo que el destino decida, ni una naturaleza licántropa ni nada de eso. El amor es una cosa tan sublime que simplemente nace, sin esperarlo, sin lazos de por medio, sin… el amor existe por sí solo.

-¿Qué hay de nuestros hijos?- interrogó entonces

-Fueron el alma de ambos- asintió Stiles- No he conocido hasta ahora dos padres más babosos que ustedes- sonrió- Lo dieron todo por ellos… y tú te viniste abajo en un segundo cuando ellos murieron.

-E Isaac estuvo ahí…- inquirió la joven, suspirando profundo

-La verdad es que Isaac lleva estando ahí alrededor de unos 15 años- asintió Stiles. Ariadna lo miró, sintiendo que tenía una extraña burbuja en el cerebro con toda la información que estaba recibiendo. ¿Cómo podría regresar ahora? ¿Cómo podría actuar con total normalidad? ¿Cómo podría seguir con la farsa?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vale... esta es la última actualización, no sé en cuanto tiempo :P Me voy de viaje por un mes y probablemente no pueda escribir a menudo (considerando que ahora tengo todo el tiempo libre del mundo y apenas escribo xD). Y además, después de este capítulo tengo que pensar fríamente la continuación que le daré, porque en mi cabeza tengo dos continuaciones y no sé cuál de las dos pegaría mejor. En una de ellas, el pasado cambiará bastante (interviniendo sólo en algunas parejas, que el sterek se queda!) y podría surgir un nuevo fic o realmente alaragar este; en la otra, todo seguirá como siempre y eso podría otorgarle un final un poco "Y qué pasa después?", tras el final, pero indudablemente no habría otro fic en la serie.  
> Como sea... voy a pensarlo y cuando decida comenzaré a escribir el cuarto para publicarlo en cuanto pueda :)
> 
> Muchos cariños a todos, gracias por leer, gracias por los kudos y muchísimas gracias por los comentarios :3


	4. Round and Round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas parecen complicarse mucho más para ambos tiempos cuando la historia no parece encajar del todo.

Stiles la miró, con seriedad absoluta, pero un extraño resplandor en los ojos. Ariadna resopló, y por primera vez en su vida algo dentro suyo, en lo más profundo de su alma, le hizo saber que había algo malo, algo muy malo en toda la historia. Había algo que no encajaba, y su mente se lo repitió cuando la última imagen que vio en una columna de humo hizo repercusión en su memoria.

-Sé que es difícil de entender…- musitó entonces Stiles, cortando el silencio.

-No, está bien- lo cortó la joven, frunciendo el ceño

-¿Está bien?- inquirió el castaño, sorprendido

-Sí… está bien- susurró ella, levantándose de la silla- Vuelvo luego- finalizó entonces, saliendo de la biblioteca y Stiles la siguió con la mirada, dudoso.

 

**************

 

Stiles resopló profundo, con toda la frustración emanando de cada poro, cuando Deaton terminó de leer la página del libro que tenía entre las manos. Derek lo rodeó con sus brazos, acunándolo contra su pecho, comprendiendo el fastidio que emanaba del castaño.

-¿Entonces sólo nos queda esperar?- inquirió Laura, resoplando fastidiada también y Deaton asintió, encogiéndose de hombros- Pero hice que Isaac y Lydia terminaran, ambos están convencidos de no tener hijos jamás… Ocean ya debería haber dejado de existir.

-¿Qué tal si Ocean no es hijo de Isaac?- repuso entonces Jackson y Lydia lo miró sospechosa- Stiles y yo tenemos cierta… teoría…- Isaac lo miró interesado y luego clavó la vista en Stiles, inquisitivo.

-¿Qué tal si Ocean no es hijo de Isaac?- repuso Stiles, evitando mirar al rubio.

-¿Insinúas que me lié con alguien más?- interrogó Lydia, cruzándose de brazos.

-Eso es imposible- respondió Laura- Isaac y Lydia han estado juntos desde antes que yo naciera. Han tenido algunas discusiones, sí, pero nunca han durado demasiado como para que vayan por ahí… acostándose con cualquiera. Ni siquiera Isaac se fue con…- Laura se calló automáticamente, consciente de que quizá había hablado demasiado cuando todos clavaron la vista en ella, inquisitivos.

-¿Con quién?- interrogó Isaac, serio

-Con…- titubeó Laura, evitando mirar a cualquiera- Con… con alguien más…

-¿Erica, Allison o Ariadna?- interrogó Chris y Laura lo miró, interrogativa- Si no quieres decir su nombre es porque la conocemos.- Laura hizo un mohín con los labios y suspiró profundo.

-Isaac está enamorado de alguien más- soltó entonces, desinflándose por completo.

-¡¿Aunque está… estaba conmigo?!- gimió Lydia y miró con aire ofendido a Isaac, quien se encogió de hombros

-No estaba contigo… racionalmente hablando- respondió Laura- Te fuiste con Ocean, él te hechizó… como que ya no existes, en cierta forma- explicó la morena, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Dijiste que Erica estaba muerta- musitó Peter, frunciendo el ceño- ¿Qué hay de Allison?

-¿Soy sólo yo o esto se ha vuelto incómodo?- susurró Stiles y Derek tras él asintió- Creo que lo importante ahora es detener a Ocean- prosiguió entonces y los demás lo miraron- Si evitamos el nacimiento de el hechicero psicópata, nada de eso sucederá, así que no hay de qué preocuparse.

-Stiles tiene razón- asintió Laura y miró a Deaton- ¿Realmente no hay forma de revertir el hechizo?

-No, no la hay- contestó el veterinario- Una vez que la misión se complete todo volverá a su estado anterior.

-No puedo quedarme dos años aquí- susurró Laura, bajando la vista

-Ni Ariadna puede quedarse dos años allá- acotó Peter

-¿Y si hacemos nuevamente el hechizo?- repuso Lydia, llamando la atención de los demás- Stiles puede hacerlo y enviar a Laura al futuro, trayéndose a Ariadna de regreso. Hacerlo desde cero.

-Es… bastante lógico, de hecho- musitó Allison

-Debe haber una misión de por medio- repitió Deaton- Y una vez que esa misión se cumpla, todo volverá a su estado anterior. Podría incluso complicar más las cosas. El viajar en el tiempo no debiera ser tomado a la ligera.

-He estado pensando- intervino Erica y los demás la miraron- Se supone que Ocean es un hechicero poderoso… ¿Por qué él no ha hecho el viaje en el tiempo? Podría obtener muchas más cosas de esa forma.- los demás la miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loca- Piénsenlo. Su primer interés fue que Laura se enamorara de él, ¿Por qué no viajar hasta aquí, secuestrarla y criarla, educarla para que ella se enamore de él? Su segundo objetivo fue conseguir que Ariadna se le uniera, ¿Por qué no viajar al pasado, evitar que se enamore de Peter, secuestrarla…?

-Debo reconocerlo, Erica tiene razón- asintió Stiles- ¿Por qué no viajar él mismo y hacer las cosas más fáciles para él?

-Porque sabe algo que nosotros no- musitó Isaac- Probablemente si viaja en el tiempo puede cambiar algo importante. Puede evitar él mismo su nacimiento de alguna forma.

-Es verdad- asintió Scott- Si Ocean se ha vuelto tan poderoso que todos nosotros juntos no pudimos detenerlo, podría haber viajado en el tiempo. Estuvo con Stiles cuando él se entrenaba con Deaton, es obvio que conoce el hechizo.

-Probablemente Isaac no sea su padre- advirtió Derek y el rubio y Lydia lo miraron ceñudos- Probablemente sepa quién es su verdadero padre, y probablemente lo odie…

-Lo odie tanto que no podría controlar las ganas de matarlo- asintió Stiles

-Pues si tiene ganas de matarlo, es obvio que en mi tiempo lo mató- asintió Laura- Necesitamos elaborar una lista de los hombres a los que ha asesinado.

-Podría ser yo- insistió entonces Jackson y Laura lo miró- Dijiste que morí en un accidente y no tienen la certeza de que haya sido Ocean. Quizá lo fue.

-Ya tienes la duda, Jackson- le dijo Laura- Probablemente evitarás cualquier tipo de intimidad con Lydia, y nada ha cambiado. Así que no, no creo que seas tú.- respondió, completamente segura- Iré a hacer la lista- finalizó, saliendo de la sala tumbo a la biblioteca.

Stiles se sentó en uno de los sillones, arrastrando a Derek con él y acurrucándose entre sus brazos, pensativo. Todo aquello se estaba volviendo realmente complicado y parecía que el destino (si es que aquello existía) estuviera jugando con ellos en su propia cara. Todo era tan retorcido, todos parecían callejones sin salida y Stiles comenzaba a pensar que enfrentar a nerjavs y alfas locos había sido lo mejor que les había pasado en el último tiempo.

-Hay algo mal aquí- suspiró, lo suficientemente bajo como para que sólo Derek lo escuchara, y el alfa lo miró, interrogativo- Ariadna nos contó, hace unos días, sobre una premonición del oráculo- explicó Stiles y se apartó de él para mirar a Jake, que se había mantenido muy silencioso, como si él mismo también pensara que había algo muy retorcido en todo aquello.- Jake- lo llamó el castaño y el doctor lo miró, interrogativo- ¿Qué hay de un oráculo al que ustedes visitan cuando son pequeños?

-¿La oráculo?- inquirió Jake, ceñudo- Es una anciana… era… creo que ya está muerta. Era el único ser en la tierra capaz de ver el futuro. Antes de cumplir los cinco años, se lleva a los fénix a verla y ella te cuenta tu destino.- los demás lo miraron, curiosos- Es decir… no te cuenta toda tu vida, generalmente te cuenta sólo lo más importante.

-Nunca se equivoca?- inquirió Stiles y Jake sacudió la cabeza, negativamente.

-Jamás- corroboró- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Ariadna nos contó hace unos días, a Lydia y a mí, sobre su premonición- explicó el castaño, incorporándose por completo en el sillón- Supuestamente estaba destinado que los cazadores la secuestrarían y que ella tendría que pasar muchas penurias antes de ser feliz realmente…

-Whoa- lo cortó Jake- No, no es así como funciona- repuso, frunciendo el ceño- La oráculo jamás te dice las cosas malas, sólo cosas buenas. Además, en ninguna premonición son mencionadas otras criaturas, la oráculo es sólo capaz de ver a los fénix, su destino, no puede ver si habrá otras criaturas sobrenaturales involucradas en tu vida.

-No es lo que nos contó Ary- replicó Lydia, sentándose en el brazal del sillón donde se hallaba Jake- Supuestamente la oráculo le contó sobre el secuestro, sobre los lobos, sobre el nerjav… incluso le mostró su boda con Peter.- Jake la observó, como si le estuviera hablando en latín.

-Eso es imposible- susurró- Yo mismo recuerdo mi premonición. Ella me dijo que mis padres se suicidarían cuando yo descubriera algo importante sobre mí mismo. Y cuando finalizó dijo ver que estaba con un gran grupo de personas, pero que probablemente no eran fénix pues no podía verlos ni saber lo que eran realmente.- Jake sacudió la cabeza- No es que no quiera decirlo… ella no es capaz de ver otras criaturas sobrenaturales, sólo fénix y humanos.

-¿Entonces le mintió a Ariadna?- preguntó Stiles, ceñudo

-No creo que sus padres la hubieran llevado donde una oráculo falsa, así que… sí, supongo que la respuesta es que la oráculo le mintió…- declaró Jake, sorprendido.

-La pregunta sería ¿Por qué?- inquirió Peter, cruzándose de brazos.

-Exacto- admitió Jake- La oráculo jamás mentiría, eso sería considerado una traición a los fénix… a los más importantes de nuestra especie.

Stiles miró a Derek, dudoso y el alfa le respondió la mirada confundida. Entre un poderoso hechicero que no quería viajar en el tiempo para facilitarse las cosas y una oráculo de fénix mintiéndole a la pareja más importante de su especie… aquello se estaba poniendo realmente intrincado.

 

*************

 

Stiles suspiró profundo y acarició suavemente la mejilla de un dormido Derek, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. El alfa ya llevaba tanto tiempo dormido y él no lograba dar con la forma de revertir el hechizo que le había lanzado Ocean. Y tampoco podía revertir el hechizo que había enviado a Laura lejos. Se sentía impotente e inútil, sin saber qué hacer, sin saber cómo solucionar las cosas.

-¿Stiles?- el aludido se giró hacia la puerta, mirando interrogativo a Isaac- ¿Lo has sentido?

-¿El qué?- inquirió el castaño, dudoso

-El bloqueo- repuso Isaac, entrando en la habitación- ¿Recuerdas algo más aparte de la llegada de Laura veinte años atrás?- Stiles se quedó pensando, escarbando en sus recuerdos, pero allí no había nada. Sólo una gruesa capa de oscuridad. Lo último que recordaba del pasado era la llegada de Laura, la historia sobre por qué había viajado al pasado y la incesante búsqueda de una forma de revertir el hechizo. Luego… nada. Entonces miró a Isaac, inquisitivo- ¿Qué ha sucedido?

-¿Ocean?- contra preguntó Stiles, levantándose de la cama- ¿Qué tal si ha descubierto lo del viaje y ha viajado él mismo? En un intento por detener a Laura.

-¿Detenerla? ¿Cómo?- inquirió Isaac, arqueando las cejas- ¿Matándola? Si la mata…

-Todo volverá a ser como antes, Ariadna volverá al pasado y ella ya sabe toda la historia, lo detendrá de todas formas- musitó Stiles, pensativo.- No me explico qué ha sucedido…- alzó la vista, fijándola en Isaac, bastante preocupado- ¿Has visto a Ariadna?

-Pensé que estaba contigo en la biblioteca- respondió Isaac, comenzando a inquietarse también, pero antes de que Stiles fuera a contestar, un profundo jadeo tras ellos llamó su atención y se voltearon a mirar hacia Derek, quien les devolvió una mirada confundida.

-¿Derek?- gimió Stiles

-¿Esperabas a alguien más?- contra preguntó el alfa, sentándose en la cama e intentando incorporarse, pero las piernas no parecieron responderle.

-Aguarda, con calma- lo detuvo Stiles, acercándose hasta él- Debes estar débil, llevas alrededor de un año dormido- explicó.

-¿Un año? Pareciera un siglo entero- bufó el moreno, sacudiendo la cabeza- Un maldito siglo navegando en la mente de Ocean- suspiró y tanto Stiles como Isaac lo miraron sorprendidos- Y créeme… no es una navegación muy tranquila.

-Aguarda… ¿De qué hablas?- interrogó Isaac- ¿Estabas en la mente de Ocean?

-En sus recuerdos… en sus conocimientos…- suspiró Derek y alzó la vista para mirar a Stiles- ¿Dónde está Ariadna?

-Bueno… nuestra Ariadna está muerta- explicó Stiles y el alfa frunció el ceño- Pero… como que hice un hechizo… y Laura viajó al pasado, para detener el nacimiento de Ocean… pero para hacer el hechizo… necesitaba traer a alguien…

-¿Has traído a Ariadna?- interrogó Derek, ansioso y Stiles asintió- ¿Dónde está ella?

-Estábamos a punto de buscarla- acotó Isaac- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Ariadna es tan importante?

-Porque ella es la clave de todo- musitó Derek, entre dientes- Porque sólo ella puede detener a Ocean- alzó la vista y la clavó en sus dos acompañantes, completamente serio- Aunque eso signifique cambiar absolutamente todo.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por la tardanza ^_^ Como dije... estoy de vacaciones y no dispongo de mucho tiempo para escribir :P Además, me tomó cuatro días salir del shock tras el 3x01 :O
> 
> Besos y abrazos!! Espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Y, ya saben.... AMO LOS COMENTARIOS!!! :3


	5. Too Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mientras Ariadna, en el futuro, tiene un peligroso encuentro cercano; en el tiempo actual, Stiles comienza a resolver la enmarañada red de secretos que los rodea.

Ariadna caminó con cautela entre las ramas y troncos caídos en medio del bosque. Definitivamente las cosas habían cambiado mucho en los 20 años que habían transcurrido, pues el bosque de Beacon Hills parecía haber sufrido el peor de los tornados, y la habitual tranquilidad que rodeaba sus árboles parecía haber sido reemplazada por la brisa más lúgubre que la joven había sentido jamás. Incluso llegaba a recordar cundo había ido con sus padres de cacería, y habían tenido que internarse en uno de los cementerios de Lózere, específicamente donde supuestamente se hallaba enterrada la Bestia de Gévaudan.

-No… ni siquiera eso me puso los pelos tan de punta- suspiró, luego de un momento, entrecerrando los ojos para vislumbrar algún camino, aunque los troncos y ramas dificultaban el paso.

No quería detenerse a analizar lo que estaba haciendo. Generalmente, cada vez que tenía una idea así de impulsiva, simplemente la llevaba a cabo, sin detenerse en analizar los pros y los contras, porque sabía que, si lo hiciera, la lista de contras sería infinita y le entraría el pavor. En esos momentos, lo mejor era simplemente continuar adelante y, cuando surgiera algo nuevo… bueno… arreglárselas como pudiera. Siempre podía transformarse en fénix y huir volando. Sin embargo, en ese instante, la idea de huir no estaba dentro de su mente. Cualquier persona en su sano juicio jamás habría hecho lo que ella estaba haciendo. De hecho no podía explicarse ni ella misma por qué estaba haciendo aquello. Pero algo dentro suyo, muy profundo dentro de su corazón, le decía que debía hacerlo. Como si su instinto fénix estuviera arrastrándola a un funesto encuentro.

-Vaya, vaya… ya me parecía que el bosque de pronto se había vuelto cálido- la joven se volteó bruscamente hacia la voz y cayó sentada, para luego lanzar una fría y molesta mirada sobre Isaac, quien le enarcó una ceja.

-Gracias por el susto gratuito- bufó Ariadna, levantándose y sacudiéndose la tierra y hojas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Isaac, acercándose mientras miraba alrededor, como si estuviera esperando que de pronto cien bestias salieran tras de los árboles.

-Necesitaba aire fresco- mintió Ariadna, mirándolo seria- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- le espetó. Isaac la observó pensativo un momento y luego frunció el ceño.

-Estábamos preocupados por ti- respondió, acercándose un paso más- ¿No puedo estar preocupado por ti?- la joven enarcó las cejas. ¿En serio? ¿Iba a seguir con el show de “estamos profundamente enamorados”? Porque ella iba a seguir siéndole fiel a Peter, muchas gracias.

-Isaac, no tengo tiempo para esto- bufó entonces, dando la vuelta para continuar.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó entonces el rubio, subiendo la voz, pareciendo profundamente ofuscado y la joven se giró a mirarlo interrogativa- Diste la vida para salvarme y ahora no tienes tiempo para mi preocupación?

-Vaaaale- suspiró ella, sacudiendo la cabeza- Cómo te lo explico… esa era otra yo, Isaac, lo sabes. Ustedes me arrancaron de mi boda y el único recuerdo que tengo de ti es tu profundo amor hacia Lydia… así que no me vengas con cursilerías que no voy a aceptar- Isaac esbozó una sonrisa tranquila y asintió quedamente.

-No pensé que Stiles fuera a hacerlo- musitó entonces, aún con su sonrisa tranquila que, por extraño que suene, le pareció un poco espeluznante a Ariadna, pero entonces retrocedió instintivamente.

-¿Hacer qué?- su voz sonó un poco ahogada, así que se aclaró la garganta y sacó seguridad de donde fuera- ¿Hacer qué?- repitió

-Hacer el viaje en el tiempo… es terriblemente peligroso, Deaton se lo explicó un millón de veces- respondió Isaac, tranquilo, cogiendo una rama del suelo y jugueteando con ella. Ariadna resopló fastidiada, pero manteniéndose en control. El transformarse en fénix y huir volando lo dejaba para más tarde. Ahora quería respuestas.

-¿Por qué habría de ser peligroso?- inquirió entonces, frunciendo el ceño y el falso Isaac, u… Ocean, la miró, sonriente, como un erudito frente a la mayor de las ignorantes.

-Porque muchas cosas pueden salir mal si no conoces todos los factores que influyen- suspiró, fijando la vista en la rama entre sus manos- Si no sabe quiénes son mis reales padres… no podrá evitar mi nacimiento- ante los ojos de Ariadna, el joven se transformó; sí, transformó; revelando su verdadera apariencia. Y la joven no pudo menos que sorprenderse. Porque una cosa era saber que el 90% de los habitantes de Beacon Hills parecían deidades del Olimpo con su perfecta perfección. Pero Ocean… Ocean sobrepasaba los límites. ¿O lo lograba con magia? Porque resultaba incluso ofensivo que alguien fuera tan condenadamente apuesto. Sus ojos eran de un azul intenso, como el cielo en su día más luminoso; y sedosos risos rubio fresa le enmarcaban el rostro de facciones varoniles y perfiladas.

-Vale, Isaac no es tu padre, creo que eso podemos deducirlo sin siquiera conocer tu aspecto físico- soltó entonces Ariadna, escondiendo sus temores en lo más profundo de su escudo y Ocean la miró interrogativo- Es imposible que Isaac tenga un hijo tan mal de la cabeza.- Ocean soltó una carcajada débil y sacudió la cabeza.

-Excelente conjetura… no podría esperar menos de la superpoderosa Ariadna- suspiró, tirando la rama al suelo y asintiendo quedamente- La misma que sumió en un sueño profundo a Derek Hale para evitar que muriera- la joven se mantuvo lo más compuesta posible, pero aquella nueva información era realmente nueva y sorprendente para ella.- De acuerdo… el debilucho de Isaac no es mi padre… ¿Por quién apuestas?

-Jackson- respondió Ariadna, con la seguridad tiñéndole el rostro- No llegué a conocerlo antes de la mordedura, pero los demás me han contado cosas. Y esa sed de demostrar que eres más de lo que piensan, es típica del antiguo Jackson.

-Brillante- asintió Ocean, acercándose un nuevo paso y sonriendo al constatar que Ariadna retrocedía imperceptiblemente- Tiene bastante lógica- continuó, pensativo- Pero es erróneo.- soltó, esbozando una sonrisa de lástima- Aunque, debo darte crédito. Yo tardé mucho más tiempo en hacer esa conjetura, aunque resulto bastante inútil ir hasta donde estaba Jackson para comprobarlo por mí mismo. No era mi padre.- Ariadna frunció el ceño. Jackson era su apuesta más segura. Lydia no era una ramera que se le abría de piernas a cualquiera… ¿Quién entonces podría ser el padre de Ocean?- Al final tuve que sonsacarle la respuesta a Lydia… puedo llevarte con ella si quieres- prosiguió Ocean y esbozó una sonrisa de gozo- Hasta puedo levantar el aturdimiento bajo el cual la tengo… disfrutaré ver a ambas cuando ella te diga quién es mi padre.- Ariadna entonces enarcó una ceja. ¿De qué demonios le hablaba ese lunático que tenía en frente?- Vaya… Te han mantenido bastante ignorante con respecto a la historia, ¿No? Probablemente te hayan contado el cuento de hadas que esperabas escuchar: tu magnífica boda hace 20 años, el perfecto romance que vivieron todas y cada una de las parejas de tu manada, y de pronto… un loco de remate apareció de la nada. Vamos… un cuento de hadas cualquiera- Ocean sonrió, con una extraña sonrisa en la mirada- La verdad es que no todo ha sido tan perfecto como parecen haberte contado. Derek y Stiles tuvieron bastantes discusiones y una que otra separación; Lydia e Isaac no duraron más que unos años juntos; Erica y Boyd estuvieron separados por bastante tiempo, saliendo con otras personas incluso; Allison y Scott tuvieron una discusión monumental que incluso hizo pensar a todos que no volverían a estar juntos- Ocean se encogió de hombros- Las cosas no han sido tan perfectas, así que no me traten a mí de lunático y malvado cuando ellos no han sido tan perfectos como parecen creer- bufó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Podrías estar sólo confundiéndome- repuso entonces Ariadna y Ocean la miró inquisitivo- Podrías estar intentando meterte en mi cabeza para hacerme desconfiar…

-¿Para qué?- la cortó Ocean, encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Para que te unas a mí? No me eres útil en tu estado actual. La Ariadna que murió hace un año sí… ella sí era poderosa. Tú apenas comienzas tu camino y, la verdad, yo no sabría guiarte ara que llegaras a ser como ella. No me sirves Ariadna, ¿Para qué quiero convencerte de que te unas a mí? De hecho… no quiero que te unas a mí. No tú. Tu futura Ariadna sí.

-Vaya, gracias- silbó Ariadna- De todas formas… una vez que cambiemos la historia, yo volveré al pasado, se reescribirá la historia, así que no sacas nada contándome todas esas cosas.

-No quiero que seas como yo- repuso Ocean y la joven lo miró extrañada- Estuve engañado por tantos años, viviendo esa maravillosa historia que todos te cuentan, creyendo que mis padres se amaban por sobre todas las cosas… creyendo que ambos eran mis padres. Mientras mi verdadero padre… ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de mirarme.- Ocean entonces la miró, seriamente- Además… ¿Jugar con tu cabeza? Creo que con las veces que han jugado contigo bastan y sobran, para qué meterle más falsas ideas a esa pobre cabecita tuya.- Ariadna le enarcó una ceja, mirándolo como si fuera estúpido- Oh… claro… no lo sabes- suspiró Ocean, y esbozó una pérfida sonrisa, haciendo que Ariadna sintiera la piel de gallina- Pero no seré yo quien te lo diga… no quiero que cambies la historia. Soy feliz en mi reinado del mal. Asesiné a mi padre. Mi madre, la única que alguna vez realmente me amó, está bajo un hechizo de mi dominio y la manada que me rechazó está bastante mermada, sobreviviendo apenas. La vida me sonríe, Ary… no voy a contarte la verdad para que lo cambies todo.

-Estás realmente loco, ¿Sabes? Yo pensaba que los demás exageraban- suspiró la joven, cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho. Podría negárselo a quien fuera, pero no a ella misma. El lunático ese había logrado picar su curiosidad. ¿Quién había jugado con su cabeza? ¿Cómo ella podía tener la llave para cambiar la historia?

-¿Loco? No lo sé- repuso Ocean, encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia- Feliz revolcándome en mi infinito poder, sí.

-No es tan infinito si yo puedo destruirlo- bufó Ariadna, sonriendo con aire superior, pero Ocean la miró como quien mira a un insignificante mosquito que le vuela alrededor.

-Es infinito por qué jamás llegarás a imaginarte siquiera la forma de destruir mi poder- respondió, acercándose nuevamente y esta vez Ariadna no retrocedió, si no que se mantuvo firme, mirándolo fijamente, completamente seria- Porque prefieres seguir viviendo ese cuento de hadas que la manada ha creado a tu alrededor. Esa historia de “felices para siempre” porque el amor de por vida no puede ser destruido por nada…. Oh…- Ocean se enderezó, pensativo- Sí… lo destruye la muerte. No tuvo que pasar demasiado tiempo luego de que Peter muriera para que estuvieras revolcándote con Isaac.- Ocean sonrió burlón, mirándola con superioridad- Pareja de por vida, eh?

-Si vas a seguir desvariando, creo que mejor me voy- bufó Ariadna, comenzando a enojarse, al punto de que el brillo multicolor estaba rodeándole las piernas. Ocean sonrió y suspiró, como si estuviera satisfecho ante su más magnífica obra.

-¿Sabes lo que es compartir espíritus de subconsciencia?- la detuvo entonces y la joven lo miró interrogativa, pero un claro deje de aburrimiento en la mirada. Sabía que no iba a sacar nada fructífero de ese encuentro- Es algo que sucede cuando los fénix poderosos hacen caer en un sueño eterno a alguien más. Suele ser más intenso cuando la otra persona es un ser sobrenatural también- Ariadna frunció el ceño, repentinamente interesada. No hacía nada Ocean le había comentado que había sido ella quien había dormido a Derek. Y había dicho que ella era muy poderosa. Esto podía ser interesante- Lo del espíritu de subconsciencia, sin embargo, es algo que nos sucede a todos. Nos pasan cosas, cuando estamos inconscientes, y esas cosas se almacenan como recuerdos en lo más profundo de nuestra mente. Un lugar al que no podemos llegar ni siquiera a través de hipnosis.- Ocean suspiró pesadamente y la miró, dudoso- Cuando los fénix hacen caer a alguien en el sueño eterno, comparten esos recuerdos. Y si la persona llega a despertar alguna vez… los recordará nítidamente- Ariadna se obligó a mantenerse seria, y no alegrarse porque aquella información resultaba bastante valiosa. Claramente había algo en su pasado que ella no recordaba y que podía ser la llave para cambiar la historia.- Así que espero que entiendas que no puedo dejarte marchar… porque Derek ha despertado- la joven usó toda su fuerza de concentración para convertirse en fénix de inmediato y volar tan pronto como fuera posible de regreso a la casa Hale. Pero en cuento lo intentó, todo comenzó a volverse borroso a su alrededor, y lo último que llegó a ver fue la perversa mirada de Ocean y un leve susurro colándose por sus oídos- Esta vez sí serás mía para siempre.

 

********************

 

Stiles se dejó caer sobre la cama, mirando alrededor con nostalgia y suspiró pesadamente. Derek entró en la habitación y lo miró, con cierta tristeza en la mirada, para luego apoyarse en la esquina del armario, con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho.

-La extraño- suspiró el adolescente y Derek asintió- Si ella estuviera aquí, todo sería mucho más fácil.

-Lo sé- dijo Derek, apartándose del armario y acercándose hasta sentarse junto al castaño- Todos la extrañamos, Stiles. Pero encontraremos la forma de hacerla regresar.

-¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota para haber hecho este hechizo?- musitó Stiles, bajando la mirada y clavándola en sus manos- Debería haber pensado mejor en las cosas.

-No es tu culpa, Stiles- susurró Derek, besándole sutilmente el cabello- Sabías lo necesario… jamás imaginaste que Ocean no fuera hijo de Isaac, no pensaste que podía surgir este inconveniente.

-Pero, ¿Por qué llevarme a Ariadna? ¿Por qué no Allison, o Lydia, o cualquier otra persona?- se quejó el adolescente, mirando a Derek, quien le sonrió tranquilo.

-La extrañas, ¿No?- inquirió entonces el alfa y Stiles asintió- Laura dijo que Ary había muerto… estoy seguro de que el Stiles del futuro también la extraña.

-Es un idiota- bufó Stiles y Derek rió bajito- ¿Cómo no detenerse a pensar que Ariadna habría sido más valiosa a mi lado?

-Me encargaré de castigarlo en el futuro, ¿De acuerdo?- le susurró Derek y Stiles sonrió por primera vez en aquel día, asintiendo quedamente.

-¿Sabes? Sigo pensando en la oráculo- musitó entonces el adolescente y Derek lo miró interesado- Una vez Ary me contó que la traición era prácticamente causa de muerte entre los fénix y Jake dijo que si la oráculo le mentía a los fénix sobre su futuro, era como una traición.- Derek asintió, dudoso- Se supone que la oráculo era una anciana que había visto el futuro para los fénix por muchísimo tiempo… ¿Por qué traicionar a la pareja más importante dentro de la especie?

-Tal vez ni los traicionó ni les mintió- repuso Derek- Tal vez ese era el futuro de Ariadna y la oráculo se arriesgó a decírselo para intentar evitarlo.- Stiles sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente.

-No, Ary dijo que la palabra de la oráculo era ley entre los fénix- musitó, completamente serio- Si la oráculo dice algo, se debe cumplir.- miró a Derek, profundamente- Sus padres decidieron morir y prácticamente entregarla en bandeja a los cazadores, su única hija… sólo porque la oráculo lo dijo. ¿Qué padres harían eso?

-¿No crees que estás planteándote demasiadas interrogantes, Stiles?- preguntó Derek entonces y el castaño lo miró inquisitivo- Ya de por sí tenemos el problema de Ocean entre manos, además el traer de regreso a Ariadna, el averiguar quién es el padre de Ocean… y más encima te estás sobrecargando con el pasado de Ariadna.

-Me lo pregunto, porque, según Ary, la oráculo le había dicho que luego de su boda encontraría la felicidad- repuso Stiles- ¿De qué felicidad me hablas si nació Ocean y mató a la mitad de la manada? Hay algo mal ahí, Derek… y no puedo dejar de pensar en ello.

-¿Por qué no lo dejas para después?- insistió entonces el alfa, suspirando- Nuestra prioridad ahora es saber quién es el padre de Ocean, para lograr que Laura termine esta misión y Ariadna regrese con nosotros- Stiles asintió, de mala gana.

-¿Hizo ya la lista?- preguntó entonces y Derek asintió, con una extraña mirada compungida.- ¿Qué hay de malo en la lista?

-Es extensa y ridícula- suspiró Derek- Ha matado a cerca de 40 hombres y al menos la mitad de ellos tuvo alguna relación con Lydia en el pasado: novios, compañeros de clase, compañeros de trabajo, vecinos… y algunos de ellos ni siquiera viven en Beacon Hills.

-Hay que reducirla a los que tuvieron contacto con Lydia alrededor del año de nacimiento de Ocean- replicó Stiles, tranquilo.

-A esos me refiero- asintió Derek- La lista total supera los 100 hombres. 40 son los que tuvieron contacto con Lydia nueve meses antes del nacimiento de Ocean.

-Joder- gimió Stiles, resoplando profundo y entonces frunció el ceño- Hay una página web- Derek le frunció el ceño, inquisitivo- Subes tu foto y la de la chica que te gusta para saber cómo serán sus hijos… ¿Qué tal si Danny cambia el código para hacerlo a la inversa?

-No te sigo

-Laura nos da un retrato hablado de Ocean- explicó entonces Stiles- Ese retrato hablado lo ponemos en un programa que escriba Danny, ya sabes, el que mejor se maneja con todo eso- Derek asintió impaciente- Y entonces subimos la foto de Lydia y vamos subiendo una por una las fotos de los que tuvieron contacto con ella, de forma que el programa calcule quién tiene la mayor posibilidad de ser el padre de Ocean, de acuerdo a los rasgos físicos- Derek enarcó una ceja, como si le pareciera algo absurdo- Probablemente no encontremos al que realmente sea el padre, pero al menos podremos reducir la lista. Vamos… los hijos siempre sacan algún rasgo genético de sus padres.

-Podemos intentarlo- asintió Derek, conforme y bajaron al primer piso, para dirigirse a la sala, donde aún se hallaban casi todos reunidos. Stiles explicó a los presentes su teoría e idea y entonces miró a Danny, interrogativo.

-No lo sé, Stiles- musitó el aludido, completamente dudoso- No me creo capaz de crear un programa que sea tan efectivo como para tomar en serio sus resultados.

-Pero vale la pena intentarlo, ¿no?- inquirió entonces Scott, quien estaba entusiasmado con la idea de Stiles.

-¿Qué tal si el programa no funciona del todo bien y quita de la lista al que realmente sea el padre de Ocean?- inquirió entonces Laura, con la lista de nombres entre sus manos y Stiles la miró interrogativo- Cabe esa posibilidad. Ocean no tiene muchos rasgos de su padre, así que el programa sólo arroja probabilidades de menos del 50% y además elimina de la lista al padre real.

-Creo que yo tengo la solución definitiva- dijo de pronto Lydia, llamando la atención de todos- ¿Qué tal si me esterilizo? No tendré hijos de nadie y Ocean no nacerá- todos se miraron unos a otros, pensando que aquella era la mejor idea que podían tener en ese momento, pero también lo más injusto con Lydia. ¿Qué mujer sería feliz sin poder tener hijos jamás?

-Podemos encontrar otra solución, Lyd- musitó Peter, sacudiendo la cabeza

-Es lo más fácil y rápido en estos momentos- insistió la pelirroja.

-Pero no lo harás- dijo entonces Laura y Lydia la miró curiosa- Ya lo pensaste, y sin embargo seguimos aquí… sigo aquí.

-Tal vez tengo que hacerlo para que todo vuelva a su estado anterior- repuso la adolescente, encogiéndose de hombros.

-O algo puede salir mal- insistió Laura- La operación no es realmente exitosa y no quedas estéril realmente, pero creerás que lo eres, tendrás relaciones con alguien y zas!... nace Ocean.- la morena se encogió de hombros- Ya previmos esa solución en el futuro.

-¿Qué tal si la respuesta es el destino?- inquirió entonces Stiles, que se había sentado en el brazal de uno de los sillones, y todos lo miraron.

-El destino no existe, Stiles- repuso Lydia, mirándolo seria.

-Es lo que nos repetimos cada día, ¿no?- refutó Stiles- El destino no existe, mi futuro lo elaboro yo mismo, blahblahblah.- los demás asintieron- Si el destino no existe… Peter y Ariadna no son pareja de por vida, ni Scott y Allison, ni Derek y yo… porque la pareja de por vida se basa en el destino.

-No es tan así- refutó Peter, reclinándose sobre el sillón donde se hallaba sentado y cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho. Los demás lo miraron, curiosos- No siempre es el lobo quien te dice “es ella” y punto.- continuó, encogiéndose de hombros- Que haya pasado eso conmigo y Ariadna es una cosa, que pase con todos de igual forma, es otra. – se enderezó en el sillón y resopló- Un hombre lobo encuentra a su pareja de por vida entre los 20 y 30 años… Scott tiene 17- miró al aludido, quien frunció el ceño- Y vaya… el destino es tan mágico que su novia de la secundaria es la misma que su lobo elige… ¿Casualidad?- los demás se miraron, confundidos.

-Si el humano se enamora de alguien, el lobo puede aceptarlo como su pareja de por vida- dijo entonces Derek, con tono monótono.

-Posible- asintió entonces Stiles- Pero cómo el humano llegó a conocer a esa persona?- Peter enarcó una ceja, mirándolo seriamente.- Veamos… imagina que cambia uno de los factores en la vida de los Hale. Imaginemos que tú mueres en el incendio… Ni Laura ni Derek regresan a Beacon Hills jamás, no hay asesinatos, Scott no es mordido, los Argent jamás llegan a Beacon Hills… en tan sólo un hecho destruyes tres de las parejas que existen en la manada.

-Entonces, según tú… El destino hizo que todo aquello sucediera para que estemos en el punto en que estamos hoy- musitó Peter, pensativo- Sobreviví porque no resulté tan quemado como el resto, Stiles, así de sencillo.

-¿Y por qué resultaste menos herido que el resto si estabas encerrado en el mismo sótano?- inquirió Stiles. Peter se quedó mirándolo en silencio y luego sacudió la cabeza.

-No creo que el destino tenga mucho que ver en esto, Stiles.- bufó finalmente, volviendo a reclinarse.

-Lydia ha tenido la idea de esterilizarse y sin embargo seguimos aquí- repuso Stiles, encogiéndose de hombros- Creo que el destino hará que Ocean nazca de una u otra forma. Hasta podríamos pensar en matar a Lydia… y estoy seguro de que seguiremos donde estamos.

-Entonces Lydia es inmortal- bufó Peter, sarcástico

-No, no creo que lo sea- replicó Stiles- Pero estoy seguro de que no importa lo que hagamos, ella sobrevivirá a cualquier cosa.

-El destino no existe, Stiles- repuso Peter, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Hay algo que me llama la atención- dijo de pronto Jake y todos lo miraron interesados, pero el fénix miraba directamente a Peter- ¿Ibas a casarte con Ariadna, pero no crees en el destino?- el aludido enarcó una ceja, sin comprender- Si hay algo que rige nuestras vidas… las de los fénix… es el destino. Creemos ciegamente en él. Díganme… quiénes son los hermanos indiscutidos del destino?- todos lo miraron interrogativos- El tiempo y la muerte- respondió Jake- ¿Qué ser es capaz de vencer a la muerte? Un fénix. El fénix es capaz de vencer el tiempo a través de su resurrección.- Jake los miró, inquisitivo, esperando algún comentario, pero todo lo que siguió fue el absoluto silencio, hasta que éste fue roto por un gemido angustiado por parte de Stiles.

-Oh, demonios.


	6. Wake Me Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una enmarañada teoría se desarrolla en la mente de todos, y llegará el momento en que deban decidir si detener a Ocean, o seguir juntos.

Ariadna entreabrió los ojos con dificultad, cabeceando pesadamente. Sentía los brazos entumecidos y algo fuertemente enrollado en sus muñecas. Al salir de la subconsciencia comprobó que estaba colgada del techo, con las manos atadas por unas gruesas cadenas. Al mirar alrededor, para intentar comprobar donde estaba, inhaló profundo, con sorpresa.

-Lydia- susurró levemente, y antes de que la pelirroja pudiera contestarle, una voz a su espalda le puso los pelos de punta.

-Vaya, vaya… la Bella Durmiente al fin ha despertado- Ocean dio la vuelta y se detuvo frente a ella, junto a Lydia, quien parecía completamente acongojada- Para que veas que no soy tan malo como te hacen creer… le he quitado el encantamiento a mi querida madre… así podrán… ponerse al día, creo- esbozó una sonrisa espeluznante y Lydia tembló casi imperceptiblemente- Quizá ella pueda aclarar tu duda sobre… mi padre- Ariadna frunció el ceño, al notar la mirada en los ojos de Lydia. Una mirada aterrorizada, culpable y llena de remordimientos.- Pero también tú podrás contarle lo que ha sucedido desde que ella está conmigo… seguro está muy interesada en saber qué ha sido de Isaac- miró a Lydia, la cual lo observó, algo confundida de momento.

-Claro… porque yo sé tanto sobre lo que ha pasado en Beacon Hills durante estos 20 años- suspiró Ariadna, rodando los ojos. Ocean sonrió, y con un movimiento de su mano las cadenas que la apresaban desaparecieron, haciéndola caer pesadamente al suelo.

-Sólo me interesa que le cuentes sobre Isaac- musitó él, chasqueando la lengua- Así la pobre no se sentirá tan culpable cuando te cuente sobre mi padre- Ariadna sintió cómo el corazón se le encogía de pronto, para transformarse en un incesante colibrí al segundo siguiente. Porque Ocean no podía estar insinuando lo que ella creía que estaba insinuando. Él se agachó frente a ella, indudablemente disfrutando la situación- Ya puedes imaginártelo… ¿Verdad?

-Es mentira- masculló la joven entre dientes, forzándose a creer ella misma que el brujo sólo estaba jugando con sus pensamientos.

-Pregúntaselo a Lydia, ella no va a mentirte- susurró Ocean, volviendo a levantarse.

-Ary…- gimió la pelirroja y la joven se forzó a mirarla, apretando la mandíbula- Lo siento… lo siento tanto…- gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, mojándole el rostro, empañándole los ojos llenos de culpa y temor- Lo siento… lo siento…

-¡Cállate!- gimió Ariadna, comenzando a sentir cómo el calor le trepaba por las piernas.

-Es cruel de tu parte hacerla sentir así- meditó Ocean- Tú tampoco eres una santa… a pocos meses de morir Peter ya estabas revolcándote con su marido- Lydia miró a Ocean, con desprecio y luego observó a Ariadna.

-Voy a matarte tan lenta y dolorosamente que desearás no haber nacido- bufó la morena, apretando los puños. Ocean rió, burlonamente y sacudió la cabeza, con escepticismo.

-Cariño, yo no soy el culpable de que tu pareja de por vida haya decidido embarazar a alguien más- musitó, mientras se agachaba frente a ella y Ariadna le devolvió una mirada desafiante, para luego sonreír, con aire superior.

-Me subestimas- susurró- Porque sé que tras toda esa patraña de brujo superpoderoso e indestructible hay oculto un niño cobarde y temeroso, porque todo tu poder depende de una sola cosa… simplemente necesito saber de qué se trata exactamente- Ocean volvió a reír y estaba a punto de hablar, pero Ariadna lo silenció- Por eso me trajiste hasta aquí, aún cuando con mi escaso poder no te sirve de nada tenerme prisionera; tampoco me asesinas, porque me necesitas en el pasado… pero no me dejarás ir, porque soy la única persona que puede detener tu reino del terror- por un segundo Ocean dejó caer su máscara y en sus ojos brilló la inseguridad.

-No sabes de lo que hablas- refutó, levantándose, con furia.

-Sé lo que digo… sólo necesito averiguar cuál es el momento exacto que debo cambiar en el pasado para destruirte de una vez y para siempre- Ocean la miró con rabia.

-Suerte con eso- gruñó entonces, dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la habitación, para cerrar con un fuerte portazo.

-Ary…- gimió Lydia, agachándose frente a ella, pero la joven la silenció.

-No necesito que me vuelvas a pedir perdón- dijo, levantándose del suelo, completamente seria y decidida- Necesito que me cuentes todo lo que puedas saber- Lydia la miró confundida- Porque estoy segura de que en algún momento Ocean ha tenido algún desliz. Es un sujeto egocéntrico que confía demasiado en su absoluto poder… le gusta vanagloriarse de sus éxitos.

-No sé demasiado- susurró Lydia, con mirada avergonzada- Pensé que sería una buena idea venir hasta él y tratar de engañarlo para conseguir información… pero es demasiado listo. Supo de inmediato mis intenciones y me puso bajo el adormecimiento… no logré obtener nada.- Ariadna suspiró profundo, pensativa. Sabía que tenía razón. Ocean la mantenía cautiva viva porque no podía deshacerse de ella, si lo hacía, algo cambiaría en el pasado. Tampoco podía dejarla ir porque seguramente ella misma era la clave para evitar su nacimiento.

-Si muero… algo cambiará en el pasado- murmuró, comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro- Si me deja ir… algo cambiará también…

-O tú podrías cambiarlo con intención- la interrumpió Lydia y Ariadna se giró hacia ella, interrogativa- Cuando Ocean volvió, luego de desaparecer por muchos años, su única gran obsesión era tenerte a ti. Aún no eras todo lo poderosa que luego llegaste a ser, de hecho… eras como eres ahora, pero estaba obsesionado con convencerte de unirte a su bando.- Ariadna frunció el ceño, dudosa- Su obsesión aumentó mientras más poderosa te hiciste… de hecho…- la pelirroja se restregó las manos, nerviosa- Cuando asesinó a Peter… y a los niños… tu poder llegó a un punto cúlmine… y él realmente se desesperó por quitarte del camino, incluso si eso significaba matarte…

-Yo soy la clave- suspiró Ariadna, asintiendo- volviéndome poderosa seré capaz de hacer algo que lo detendrá- resopló cansinamente, tratando de recordar las conversaciones con Jake- Si tan sólo pudiera recordar mejor todo lo que Jake me contó sobre los poderes de los fénix.

-Quisiera ser de más ayuda, pero, lo único que recuerdo que podías hacer, así como… remarcable… era tu transportación entre lugares- Ariadna la miró interrogativa.

-¿Transportación?- preguntó y Lydia asintió efusivamente.

-Eras capaz de teletransportarte- contestó- Te encendías en fuego y… aparecías en otro lugar. A voluntad.

-¿Cómo lo aprendí?- interrogó entonces

-No es que te hayas entrenado para ello- explicó Lydia, sentándose sobre un viejo sillón- Una vez Stiles estuvo en peligro y tú… simplemente… lo hiciste. Para salvarlo.- Ariadna abrió la boca para replicar, pero entonces otra idea surgió en su cabeza.

-Stiles es la clave- gimió.

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Stiles caminó de un lado a otro, intranquilo y Derek, al igual que todos los demás, sólo lo seguían con la vista. El moreno ya se había dado por vencido en sus intentos por tranquilizarlo y había terminado sentándose junto a Peter, quien observaba al adolescente como si quisiera caerle encima y molerlo a golpes.

-Tengo una teoría- dijo entonces Stiles y todos asintieron, ansiosos- Pero debo formarla bien en mi cabeza- los demás suspiraron resignados- Es decir… ver los pros… los contras… las posibilidades… qué tan real puede ser…

-Tal vez podamos ayudarte en eso- masculló Peter entre dientes- Si fueras capaz de darnos al menos una idea.- Stiles se detuvo de golpe y lo miró, dudoso.

-Lo cambiaría todo… absolutamente todo- suspiró- Pero… ¿Qué tal si la oráculo engañó a los Glanville a propósito?

-La oráculo? La mujer más respetable dentro de nuestra especie, engañando a la familia más importante entre los fénix?- interrogó Jake, frunciendo el ceño- Sería arriesgarse a tener la muerte más dolorosa que alguien podría imaginar, por traicionar a la realeza misma.

-¿Qué tal si alguien la amenazó?- dijo entonces Stiles- ¿Qué tal si los Argent llegaron a ella, sabiendo que dentro de poco los Glanville llevarían a su única hija?- Jake abrió la boca para refutar, pero la cerró enseguida, pensativo.- ¿Qué tal si el futuro del que la oráculo le habló a Ariadna no era real?

-Los Glanville no habrían entregado a su hija- susurró Derek, frunciendo el ceño- Ariadna jamás habría llegado a Beacon Hills…

-Y un solo cambio en la historia, podría cambiar muchas cosas más- asintió Stiles

-Yo jamás habría conocido a Ariadna- musitó Peter, bajando la mirada- La única persona capaz de mantenerme a raya… La única que cambió mi forma de pensar…

-Jamás me habría advertido del incendio- asintió Derek

-Lo cambiaría todo- gimió Allison, tragando saliva- Y entre todas esas cosas…

-Podría cambiar el hecho de que yo conozca al padre de Ocean- interrumpió Lydia, suspirando.

-Es una excelente teoría- asintió Chris- Pero de qué nos sirve en estos momentos?- Laura entonces se llevó una mano a la boca y miró a los presentes, con aire preocupado- ¿Qué?

-Ariadna… antes de morir…- susurró, temblorosa- Descubrió la forma de poder viajar en el tiempo

-¡¿Qué?!- gimieron todos al mismo tiempo. Al menos todos excepto Jake, quien parecía tanto sorprendido como gratificado.

-El poder más importante de todos- musitó- Aún más que la transformación…- miró a Laura, interrogativo- ¿Cómo lo descubrió?- la joven abrió la boca, pero la cerró al instante, mirando dudosa a Peter, quien suspiró, con cierta resignación.

-¿Lo hizo para salvar a Stiles?- interrogó el hombre lobo, luciendo desinteresado, pero Laura negó con la cabeza.

-Ocean asesinó a Isaac- respondió y el aludido la miró extrañado- Y Ariadna… bueno… supongo que estaba un poco… molesta… simplemente lo hizo… evitó la muerte de Isaac y se sacrificó para salvarlo.- Peter la observó, con la ceja alzada y Laura sacudió la cabeza, con aire exhausto.

-En un intento de evitar que el tema se vaya a rincones más… incómodos- interrumpió Stiles- Ariadna es capaz de viajar al pasado…

-Evitar que los Argent la secuestren y cambiarlo todo- prosiguió Derek- Sólo existe un problema…

-No tanto realmente- lo interrumpió Allison y los demás la miraron- Ariadna está actualmente en el futuro… y nosotros recordaremos esta conversación… ¿No?- miró a Laura, interrogativa.

-Supongo- asintió la joven- Yo no recuerdo que alguna vez hayan tocado el tema.

-Entonces… ¿Sólo esperamos?- preguntó Peter, al borde de perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-Supongo… al menos mientras seguimos intentando averiguar sobre el padre de Ocean- asintió Scott, cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho

-Pero tengo la extraña sensación de que esto terminará pronto- susurró Stiles, bajando la mirada y una pequeña lágrima cayó desde su mejilla al suelo.

-¿De qué hablas?- interrogó Derek, levantándose del sillón, preocupado, para acercarse al adolescente. Stiles lo miró, suspirando profundo.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que no volveremos a ver a Ariadna- replicó, hundiéndose entre los brazos del hombre lobo.

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

-¡Demonios!- gimió Stiles, tirando el libro contra la pared- ¿Cómo nadie se dio cuenta de su salida?

-Estábamos todos ocupados en otros asuntos- musito Scott, ceñudo- Además… estoy seguro de que todos pensábamos que nadie entraba y nadie salía de la cúpula- Stiles lo miró, con aire ofendido- No te estoy culpando por ello…

-Ariadna y yo éramos los únicos que podíamos dejarla- replicó el castaño- Pero no pensé que la Ariadna del pasado fuera a tener la brillante idea de salir- Chris y sus hombres entraron en ese momento y todos los miraron, a la espera de las novedades.

-Nada- suspiró el cazador- No hay ni señales de Ariadna a varios metros a la redonda- explicó, entregándole el amuleto que les permitía salir a Stiles, quien lo recibió silencioso y luego miró a Derek, quien se había mantenido silencioso. Demasiado silencioso para el gusto del castaño. Luego de que les hubiera contado lo que había vivido mientras estaba sumido en el sueño profundo, todos se habían vuelto sombríos y pesimistas. Nadie estaba de acuerdo con la única solución que existía a ese gran problema llamado Ocean, y todo había empeorado al descubrir que Ariadna estaba completa y absolutamente desaparecida.

De pronto las alarmas comenzaron a sonar y todos se miraron sospechosos, unos a otros. La única razón por la que las alarmas de la cúpula podían activarse era si Ocean estaba cerca. Stiles se había esmerado demasiado en ello y le había puesto un encantamiento de sangre, para reforzar las protecciones si el brujo decidía acercarse demasiado al escudo.

Nadie lo pensó demasiado. Todos se abalanzaron hacia el exterior, armándose mientras corrían por los pasillos. Pero al llegar al patio anterior descubrieron que no era Ocean quien había encendido las alarmas. Desde el otro lado de la cúpula, una aparentemente exhausta Ariadna y una confundida Lydia los observaban, dudosas.

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

-¿Y bien?- volvió a preguntar Lydia y esta vez Ariadna resopló cansinamente, abriendo los ojos y mirándola ceñuda.

-Si no logro concentrarme no lo conseguiré nunca, Lyd- murmuró, rodando los ojos.

-Tal vez necesitas desarrollar más tu potencial- dijo entonces la pelirroja- Quizá…- se calló abruptamente, pensativa- Quizá debas saber que según los planes de Ocean… su intención es usarte de carnada para atraer a Stiles- Ariadna la miró, enarcando una ceja- Su objetivo es acabar con él, Stiles es el único brujo de la manada, y el único que pude mantenerlo a raya, protegiendo a los que aún quedan.

-¿Y estabas esperando a qué para decírmelo?- bufó Ariadna, levantándose de donde se hallaba sentada y acercándose con mirada fiera.

-No pensé que fuera importante…

-No pensaste que fuera…- gimió la morena, apretando la mandíbula, y volviendo a sentir cómo el calor le trepaba por las piernas- ¿Crees que Stiles sea tan idiota como para…

-Estás hablando de Stiles- la interrumpió Lydia- En cuanto se dé cuenta de que no estás bajo la cúpula saldrá enseguida a buscarte él mismo… Y Ocean también debe saberlo.

-No… no si puedo evitarlo- masculló Ariadna, tomando del brazo a Lydia y una intensa luz rojiza las envolvió, obligando a ambas a cerrar los ojos para no cegarse. Al volver a abrirlos, se encontraron en medio del bosque, frente a la cúpula que mantenía protegida la casa Hale.

-Funcionó- sonrió Lydia, mirando orgullosa a Ariadna, quien le devolvió una mirada dudosa y exhausta- Siempre que Stiles está en peligro se te desarrolla algún poder… quise probar suerte.

-Buena idea- gimió Ariadna, tambaleándose- Pero recuérdame golpearte cuando estemos a…- se silenció automáticamente al ver a las personas saliendo de la casa Hale. Sus ojos entonces se encontraron con la intensa mirada azul de Isaac, esa mirada tan cristalina, esa mirada que había visto, tanto tiempo atrás, y entonces su corazón dio un brinco repentino- Puedo viajar en el tiempo- susurró, sintiendo un grueso nudo en la garganta.

-¿Qué?- Lydia la miró interrogativa y Ariadna tragó saliva.

-Puedo volver al pasado… puedo…- su voz se quebró en el último minuto, justo cuando la cúpula que las separaba del resto desapareció.

-Ary- gimió Stiles, acercándose y negando con la cabeza sutilmente.

-Puedo viajar al pasado y cambiarlo todo- susurró la joven, sintiendo cómo la mirada se le volvía vidriosa.

-No- dijo el castaño

-Peter no me conocerá- continuó la joven- Jamás será parte de la manada…

-Jamás me embarazaré de él- susurró Lydia, sacudiendo la cabeza y tanto Stiles como Isaac la miraron sorprendidos.

-No, no lo harás- dijo entonces Stiles, tomándola de los hombros y obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos- No puedo vivir sin conocerte

-Tengo que hacerlo, Stiles… tengo que…

-No, no lo harás- todos dirigieron la vista hacia la persona que había hablado y Ocean sonrió, satisfecho- Casi te has desmayado con tu teletransportación, viajar tantos años atrás te dejará muerta y no podrás evitar nada- Ariadna frunció el ceño, mientras apretaba los puños.- No eres lo suficientemente poderosa como para hacer algo así. Mucho menos ante el pensamiento de que si lo haces… jamás conocerás a tu querida manada.

Ariadna suspiró profundo, soltándose del agarre de Stiles y girándose a mirar a Ocean.

-Lo haré- susurró y el brujo frunció el ceño- Porque a pesar de que amenazaste a la oráculo para que me engañara… ella decidió mostrarme sólo dos cosas reales. Dos sencillas miradas. Su forma de intentar ayudarme a descubrir la verdad.

-¿De qué hablas?- bufó Ocean

-Ella me enseñó a Stiles e Isaac- repuso Ariadna, irguiéndose- No importa si cambio las cosas… mi manada y yo volveremos a reunirnos.

-No si yo puedo evitarlo- sonrió Ocean, alzando su mano, pero en ese mismo instante un enorme círculo de fuego rodeó a todos los presentes, separándolos del brujo.

-No en mi guardia, cariño- sonrió la joven, mientras delicadas lenguas de fuego comenzaban a rodearla.

-Ary, no- gimió Stiles, intentando detenerla, pero ella se volteó apenas a mirarlo y sonrió sutilmente.

-Volveremos a vernos- susurró, mientras una solitaria lágrima rodaba por su mejilla- Te lo prometo- finalizó, antes de que las llamas la rodearan por completo y una intensa luz blanca inundara todo el lugar. Lugar que al segundo siguiente estaba completamente solitario.

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Stiles abrió los ojos y se desperezó con calma. El reloj sobre su mesita de noche marcaba las seis de la mañana, y el adolescente se enrolló entre las sábanas, reprimiendo un bostezo y fijando la vista sobre el escritorio, donde aún quedaban algunos deberes pendientes, esperando a que el los terminara antes que el fin de semana acabara. Pero el castaño resopló profundo, volviendo a cerrar los ojos para dormir unas horas más. Había sido una semana agitada, sacrificándose en lugar de su padre, Scott deteniendo a Jennifer y Deucalion al mismo tiempo, Scott convirtiéndose en alfa, Allison teniendo quién sabe qué con Isaac, Lydia besándolo para detener su ataque de pánico. Síp. Había sido una semana demasiado agitada y sus deberes podían esperar.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mil disculpas por la extensa tardanza en actualizar. Muchos cambios en mi vida real y no me quedaba tiempo, luego cuando tuve tiempo se me había ido la inspiración :P  
> Gracias a Dios y a Jeff Davis por traernos la 3B y regresarme la inspiración para poder continuar :)
> 
> Ahora la pregunta es.... ¿Continuará?

**Author's Note:**

> Tercer y último fanfic de la serie. Espero comentarios :) Cualquier crítica es siempre bien recibida para saber si estoy haciendo las cosas bien jejejeje
> 
> XOXO


End file.
